visite dans le monde moldu!
by shinji
Summary: CHAPITRE 8! Pour la suit faudra attendre un peu je le crains mais pas longtemps
1. Passez le il sert a rien

N/A : Hello voici la suite ! Bon les mots pour les reviewers à la fin ! Bonne lecture ! Je ne c'est pas si qq1 a remarquer que dans le dernier chapitre qu le nom des rues avait un rapport avec ce qu'il se passait ^_^  
  
Titre : Visite dans le monde moldu !  
  
Auteur : Moi ! (shinji)  
  
Disclamer : C'est pas à moi d'ailleurs c pas juste ! T_T (si qq1 à une idée ! de plus vous serez prévenu si cela etait le cas)  
  
Attention : slash ! ! ! C un love/hate ! bon j'ai décidé de quelque que partie point de vue ** point de vue de.**  
  
Nombre de chapitre : six + ou -. On verra bien  
  
Chapitre 4 : Il pleut ! (Hum ouais on le garde même si le titre ne s'explique qu'a la fin du chapitre et le suivant !)  
  
Devant eux se tenait Lucuis Malefoy à ses cotés Crabbe (la serdaigle : Cho ) et Goyle (partenaire : Parkinson.) Et leurs partenaires puis derrière une dizaine de mangemort.  
  
« Père ce n'est pas à moi ! C'est à Potter ! »  
  
« Drago tu me déçois beaucoup. Porter les sacs des autres et de Potter qui plus est ! En parlant de ça, Goyle m'a appris quelque chose de très surprenant je dois bien l'avouer ; tu sais de quoi je parle Drago non ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Vois tu une rumeur qui dis que tu aurais dormi avec Potter est ce vrai ? »  
  
« Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous dérange comme ça ! »  
  
« Parce que tu es un Malfoy ! Tu as un destin déjà tracé. Soit mangemort ou meurt ! »  
  
« Peut être qu'il n'a envie d'être un larbin comme son père ! »  
  
« La ferme Potter ! Tu traîne toujours avec cette petite pute d'Emilie ? Sait tu qu'elle a préféré donner sa virginité à ce Blaise au lieu de toi ! »  
  
« Chang parle de ce que tu sais ! Tu peux parler toi tu es une pute de seconde zone. C'est qui ton client de la semaine ? Un detraqueur ou un psychopathe névrosé dépressif ? »  
  
« Tu l'as devant toi. »  
  
** Drago **  
  
Veux mourir ! Mon père couche avec ça ! Reflétions d'abord les explications après on verra. Pourquoi moi ? Potter trouve quelque chose vite ! Je ne veux pas mourir idiot. Potter dépêche toi si tu arrive à nous sortir de la je ferai tous ce que tu as proposé !  
  
« Hum c'est très bien mais on commence mais on commence à s'ennuyai donc on va vous laisser là. Ne vous en faites pas vous ne resterez pas seul très longtemps des aurors devrez bientôt arriver. »  
  
Bravo Potter tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont partir !  
  
« De toute manière, nous étions pas venus pour ça. Alors Drago tu es sur de ta décision ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Tu sais tu raflerais une petite dizaine de doloris si tu changeais d'avis. »  
  
Le miracle Potter est arrivé ! Heu chuis obligé de tenir ce que je pensais auparavant !  
  
« Et Harry lui y visite pendant que je reçois mes doloris j'suis pas con non plus je sais bien pourquoi tu es là ! Dégagez on vous a dit que des aurores allaient arriver ! »  
  
« Drago donne moi une bonne raison de te croire. »  
  
** Harry **  
  
« Vous voulez une raison père ? Une bonne raison, vous en êtes sur ? »  
  
Eh Drago recule toi de moi tu fais peur avec ce ton là. Mais ne t'approche pas Bordel de ....Hé ce que disais tout à l'heure c'etait du bleuf hein je blaguais tu le sais n'est ce pas ? NNNNOONN ! Je ..Je ...Il embrasse bien le bougre et si on poussait la comédie plus loin. Hum si il continue comme ça y va y avoir un viol !  
  
** fin du point de vue il reprend plus tard c'est plus pratique pour moi. **  
  
Le jeune serpentard ne s'attendait pas à ce que le gryffondor réponde encore moins qu'il met ses mains sous son chandail. Mais bon c'etait bien plus convaincant comme ça. Harry passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui les entrouvrit cela suffit à Harry pour y glisser sa langue et nargué l'autre qui se prit au jeu. Malfoy senior qui décida de croire les arrêta pour lui c'etait difficile de voir son fil changer de camp et embrasser Potter par contre qu'il soit gay ne dérange pas bien qu'il aurait voulu un héritier ! Ils arrêtèrent à leur plus grand déplaisir tout se prenant par la main de peur a ce que l'autre disparaisse  
  
« Ca suffit ! C'est bon ! »  
  
« Vous croyez qu'on vous a attendu pour le savoir ! » (Harry remet ça ! Attention !)  
  
« Drago n'espère pas pouvoir rentrer au manoir cet été et pour les autres aussi ! »  
  
« Vous en faites pas, il viendra avec moi ! On dormira ensemble et même plus si voulait savoir. »  
  
« Je ne veux rien savoir du tout de ce que vous en faites en entre vous et d'ailleurs je ne veux rien savoir tout simplement ! »  
  
« Dommage vous ratez de ces choses tenez par exemple hier soir eh bien... »  
  
« J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir ! »  
  
« Vous êtes sur ? »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
« Ok si c'est tout ce que vous avez à nous dire on va s'en aller et passez mes salutations à tonton voldi et au rat ! On a des choses à faire dans une chambre nous !Bye »  
  
Prenant leurs jambes à leurs cous ils coururent ne s'arrêtant de courir qu'a Privet drive.  
  
** Harry **  
  
On y est ! On est vivants de plus Youpi ! Mais maintenant le véritable danger se trouve au numéro quatre.  
  
« Ou sommes nous ? »  
  
« A privet drive viens ! »  
  
« C'est la que tu habite pendant les vacances ? Plutôt joli. »  
  
« Mouais bof je préfère le terrier ! Mais j'ai oublié quelque chose et je suis venu le chercher ! »  
  
« Le terrier ? »  
  
« Les weasley ! On est arrivé viens je vais de faire visiter. Entre ! TANTE PETUNIA ! »  
  
« Que fait tu la toi ? Tu devrais être dans ton école de zigotos ! A moins de t'être fais renvoyer. »  
  
« Que c'est beau la famille tu ne trouve pas Drago ? Tiens la c'est le salon. »  
  
« Harry j'en ai rien a foutre ! Prends ce que tu es venu chercher et barrons nous j'ai autre chose à faire moi que de visiter une maison de moldu que je ne connais pas. »  
  
« Ouais Si tu entends des cris ne monte pas on n'en aura que pour deux heures maximum. ! »  
  
« Potter mais tu peux pas t 'arrêter ? »  
  
« Pas avec toi mon poussin ! »  
  
« Poussin ? ! Tu vas voir ! »  
  
« Pourquoi tu veux un nouveau surnom ? Attends je vais trouver. »  
  
« Malfoy c'est suffisant ! »  
  
« Malfoy c'est suffisant, c'est pas un peu long. Bon jusqu'a ce que je trouve je vais t'appeler Drago. »  
  
Bon fini de jouer, il faut que je trouve ce qu'Emilie m'a demander. Pourquoi voulait t'elle le livre de tous les contes d'antan (Dudley l'a eu comme cadeau). Zut ou il est ?  
  
« C'est quoi ça ? »  
  
Un bout de parchemin quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? La signature c'est Sirius Oups ! La boulette !  
  
« Tu... Tu... »  
  
« Je vais t'expliquer mais pas ici Ha je l'ai !Viens on part ! Attends j'allais oublier de prendre ça. Je suis venu d'abord pour ça »  
  
« Et c'est quoi ? »  
  
« Un album photos de mes parents et le livre de contes est pour Elodie. »  
  
« Désolé ! »  
  
« Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es désolé mon chou ! Au revoir tante Pétunia ! »  
  
« Arrête ça tout de suite Potter ! »  
  
« J'arrête que si tu m'embrasse ! »  
  
Là je crois qu'il va me tuer à moins que...  
  
« Et maintenant tu rougis trop canon ! »  
  
« Je ne rougis pas et lâche moi avec ça ! Je t'ai embrassé qu'une fois c'était pour que mon père me lâche et qu'il comprenne que jamais je m'abaisserais à son niveau ! Et d'ailleurs je me demande si j'ai bien fait ?Et cette histoire avec Emilie ? »  
  
De quoi y parle là ? Il a quoi dans sa main Ah ! Oui la lettre de Sirius. Qu'est ce que je dois dire !Il risque de me prendre pour... Oh puis c'est Malfoy après tout !  
  
« L'histoire avec Emilie ne te regarde pas ! Et pour Sirius on sera mieux dans un parc pour en discuter. »  
  
Pourquoi je fais ça ? D'accord j'ai aimer quand il m'a embrasser et que s'il recommencer je l'emmène dans un hôtel direct. Ok j'avoue j'ai adoré ça mais ça veut rien dire non ? Alors pourquoi j'adore le voir réagir à mes propositions plus que douteuse ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il va comprendre ? Qu'il va me croire ? Et que je ressens le besoin de tout lui dire ? Puis pourquoi j'ai l'impression que lui aussi a aimer quand on s'est embrassé. Oh je réfléchirait à tout ça un autre jour ! Bon voyons voir un endroit tranquille. Là c'est parfait y a même un banc ! Bon par ou commençais ? Ah j'ai trouvé le sale rat !  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
C'est fou il arrive à me donner un sentiment de cupidité comme si j'étais en faute ! Mais en même temps c'est que je suis en faute j'écris à un prisonnier en fuite et recherché.  
  
« Je commence par le début tu te rappelle du rat de Ron ? »  
  
« Oui et alors ? »  
  
« Il est à l'origine de toute l'histoire. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu chante Potter ? »  
  
Voila c'est parti je me lance dans les explication des animagis, au sortilège de fidelitas et tout le tralala. Apres une demi-heure de parlotte j'ai bien envie de lui lancés une de mes petites remarque mais vu son air ''je réfléchis'' je reste silencieux pour qu'il puisse assimiler les informations. Il est mignon quand il réfléchis d'ailleurs !  
  
« Je commence à comprendre ! Le rat de Ron est en faites ce Pettigrow n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Soudain un orage violent s'abat ainsi qu'une pluie glacée nous forçant à trouver un abri rapidement. On entre dans un vieil hôtel qui n'apparemment eu beaucoup de client depuis pas mal d'année de toute manière la pluie est trop violente pour qu'on risque pour trouver un autre refuge D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on se change rapidement car on risque de choper la trêve ! Hé quoi il a quoi à me regarder comme ça quoiqu lui ses vêtements aussi lui colle à la peau mais c'est qu'il est plus musclé qu'on dirait !  
  
« Bonjour ! Je peux vous être utile ? Mais venez vous réchauffer près du feu, vous allez attraper froid ! »  
  
A suivre !  
  
N/A :Bon je suis fière de vous annoncer que j'ai pondu ce chapitre en une soirée(ce soir) et que s'il n'etait pas sur FF.net c'était de la faute de mon frère qui avait fait une connerie résultat plus d'ordi pendant cinq jour je ne l'ai récupère que ce matin d'ailleurs ! Mais bon tout est rentrer dans l'ordre et la suite ne devrait plus trop tarder j'ai plein d'idée mais ça dépend de vous aussi ! Alors Review please ! et voici vos réponses :  
  
Elava : Eh là ca va ? Dsl de pas t'avoir mis au dernier mais je l'avais déjà posté alors je te met la !  
  
tania potter : Une réponse pour les trois reviews que tu m'as laissé qui entre parenthèse sont les même mais je te pardonne. Bien sur que c'était le but mais euh grand maître shinji tu ne trouve pas qu'en fait peut trop si tu continue comme ça la police va débarquer chez moi ! Tu sais il faut arrêter les boissons gazeuse et autre sucreries (c'est bien à moi de parler de ça tiens !) ! Mais ta review m'a fait très plaisir continue de m'en laissez !  
  
marie : Merci beaucoup !  
  
Sarah :Tu es rassuré maintenant ? Ils sont en compagnie de... on va dire qq1 qu'ils ne connaissent pas sans aucun moyen de prévenir Dumbledore Nan t'en fais pas quoique......  
  
miss serpentard : Voila ce que mon humeur m'a permis de faire mais tu vas voir dans le prochain chapitre ils..........  
  
Erzebeth-rouge :Je vais les continuer ne t'en fais pas et toi tu continue à me laisser des reviews ok ?  
  
Jedi Cathy :Merci beaucoup ! Un point en moins qui te turlupine !  
  
La question à trois sous dont tout le monde s'en fout : je vais peut être faire un prologue les réactions des autre plus qui expliquera pourquoi Emilie avait besoin du livre et sa relation avec Harry alors oui ou non ?  
  
Chapitre 4 : coincés dans un hôtel.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE ! ! ! ! ! ! merci 


	2. Chapitre1

N/A : Hello bon je suis nouvelle sur ff.net donc j'espère que vous aimerez mes fics ou au moins celle la ou une autre mais bon on peut pas tous avoir dans la vie (dommage) et je remercie Miss serpentard de m'avoir expliquer et pour l'idée bonne c'est tout ! bonne lecture bye ^_^  
  
Titre : Visite dans le monde moldu !  
  
Auteur : Moi ! (shinji)  
  
Disclamer : C'est pas à moi d'ailleurs c pas juste ! T_T  
  
Attention : slash ! ! ! c un love/hate  
  
Nombre de chapitre : six + ou - . On verra bien  
  
Chapitre1 : l'annonce ! !  
  
Dumbledore faisait face à une grande salle exceptionnellement muette et à des visages terrifiés et inquiets ça du coté des serdaigles, pousouffles et des gryffondors quand au visages des serpentards il y a de la révulsion ! Après ce rapide coup d'?il il reprit :  
  
Bien maintenant que vous avez eu le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle les groupes seront tirer au hasard et les groupes seront affichés dans le hall dans trois jours ! Après ces paroles, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne nuit à tous.  
  
Mais monsieur on pourrait se perdre si on tombe sur quelqu'un qui n'a aucune connaissance du monde moldu comme nous. Fit remarquer un élève de serdaigle.  
  
En effet M. Fouliet c'est pour ça qu'on a séparait les élèves en deux groupes ceux qui n'ont aucune connaissance et ceux qui en ont de plus vous serez muni d'une carte de Londres moldu. Plus de question ? Bien.  
  
Sur ces paroles, les élèves quittèrent la grande salle en parlant de la futur visite de Londres qui aurait lieu dans une semaine.  
  
« Je plains celui qui va tomber sur Malefoy ! Dommage que les groupes soit pigé au hasard on ne pourra pas être ensemble ! Et les premières années n'ont pas a se plaindre ils viennent eux aussi même s'ils coincés avec les profs ainsi que les deuxièmes années. » S'exclama Ron  
  
« Une visite de Londres moldu, je ne suis pas sur que ca soit une bonne idée ! Après tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Oh ! Non ! Vite on va être en retard pour le cour de potion ! Harry Ron dépêchez vous ! »  
  
On arrive mione !  
  
M. Potter M. Weasley vous êtes en retard 20 points de moins pour gryffondor ! Bien voici les ingrédients d'aujourd'hui ! Dépêchez vous car ensuite nous la testerons n'est ce pas M. Potter ?  
  
Vous le savez pas ? Je ne peux pas vous le dire car moi même je n'en sais rien !  
  
De l'insolence votre père en avait à revendre lui aussi ! 10 point de moins pour gryffondor ! Continuez votre potion, M. Londubat votre potion est rose au lieu d'être grise !  
  
Des ricanements éclatèrent du cote des serpentards (tiens ils se sont remis de la nouvelle !)Qui cessèrent de rire quand le chaudrons de neville se mit à trembler dangereusement tandis que le professeur Rogue s'avançait vers lui ! Hermione eu l'intelligence de crier «à terre » trois seconde avant l'explosion seul certaines personnes que nous nommerons pas(les serpentards un certain prof et nev' oups !) n'eurent pas le réflexe d'écouter Hermione. Et ces ladites personnes se retrouvèrent avec des petites ailes dorés dans le dos avec un bouquet de rose rose pale et leur robes habituellement noir se retrouvèrent bleu ciel. ( Je remercie mes frères pour m'avoir aidé à trouver leur nouvelle apparence et si maintenant j'amenais Colin ! dites ? non ! dommage hein ? mais il faut en laisser pour la suite.) Pour les gryffondors s'en était de trop, ils éclatèrent d'un grand rire sonore. Pendant que Rogue essayait d'envoyer qq1 chercher l'infirmière ou qq1 d'autre pourvus qu'il puisse les remettre normaux (faut pas rêver mon chou pas avant deux jours en tout cas). Soudain Harry se décida et sorti de la salle pour aller chercher qq1 pendant que rogue ainsi que Ron et Hermione se poser des question sur sa santé mentale ! Harry courut vers la salle de meta' bien qu'il y ait plus proche mais bon et lui expliqua la situation en essayant de ne pas rire à la fin de son récit le professeur McGonagall le regarda pour voir s'il ne se moquait d'elle mais déjà dans la classe(3eme année) ca jasait déjà Rogue habiller comme ca, c'était pas tous les jours. « Très bien Potter ! Je vais venir quand à vous allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore et Pompom ! Vous êtes libéré de cour mais si je vois un seul 3eme année dans les parages je lui retire 100 points ! Allez y ! » Quand Harry eut chercher les personnes ils retrouvèrent le professeur McGonagall devant la salle de potions avec un appareil photos et quelques professeurs (de vrais gamins !) Puis ils entrèrent dans la salle moitié écrouler de rire essayant d'aider les autres moitiés exaspérés devant leur apparences les gryffondors avait mis des miroirs pour qu'ils puissent voir de quoi ils ont l'air ! Un click les arrêta net et se retournèrent vers une troupe de professeur en train de rire et une en train de prendre des photos (dans la gazette ! Dans la gazette !) Puis tous en fin presque retournèrent dans leur rire ! Plus tard dans l'infirmerie : on leur apprenait la mauvaise nouvelle tandis que les gryffondors écoutaient derrière la porte du moins jusqu'à que madame Pomfresh les surpris et les renvoyant purement et simplement dans leur salle commune ou il y avait une fête organise en l'honneur de neville. Les cours étant annulés (allez savoir pourquoi !) Harry, Hermione et Ron décidèrent de rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils le trouvèrent en train de ranger des bassines, il les invita à prendre le thé et leur parla des prochaines créatures qu'ils devraient élever : des Marbris chacun aura le sien et pourra le garder s'il le souhaite à la fin de l'année. Mais devant l'air de chacun, il leur montra une illustration d'un marbri en leur expliquant qu'il en existait de différentes couleurs mais pas de fluo. En regardant de plus près Harry remarque qu'ils ressemblaient à des cavaliers king charles (j'adore ces chiens) avec une corne en spirale sur le front. Il apprit aussi qu'ils valaient mieux pas les énervaient et que contrairement aux chiens ils pondaient des ?ufs. L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse. Au repas, les serpentards de 5ème année n'était pas là et qu'ils ne réapparaîtraient que dans deux jour ainsi que le professeur Rogue et donc ils étaient expansé de cour de potion demain mais vu qu'il y a toujours de mauvaises nouvelles après les bonnes ils apprirent aussi qu'ils étaient remplacés par des cours de DCFM. Le lendemain tous entrèrent dans la salle de DCFM qui leur semblèrent vide et surtout silencieuse sans remarque des serpentards pour les accueillir c'était leurs rituels de s'insulter comme pour se dire bonjour derrière cette haine il y avait une profonde amitié ou confiance que tous renié plus ou moins. Chacun connaissait l'autre plus qu'il ne voudrait, il savait ce qui fallait dire pour énervé l'autre pour qu'il réponde ou pas et ainsi de suite mais la rien ! Nada, niette enfin que les gryffondors et dire qu'ils souhaitaient ça de plus leur premieres année et que la, ils le regrettaient. La vie était d'une ironie ! Le cours se passa sans aucunes interférences même Ron semblait regrettait que Malfoy ne soit pas la pour l'embêter sur tout et n 'importe quoi. En faite le cours se passa dans une monotonie tel que le prof après trois quarts de monologue arrêta le cours pour aller voir si dans les autres cours s'était pareil et apparemment ça l'était puisque dans tous les cours en commun avec les serpentards était morne silencieux et j'en passe. A l'infirmerie les serpentards s'ennuyaient ferme eux aussi. Pas un seul gryffondors digne de ce nom n'était comme eux, ils avaient tous écouter Granger d'ailleurs ils avaient été tentés de le faire mais leur fierté les en avait empeché et pourtant s'ils l'avaient écouté, ils ne seraient pas la bloqué dans l'infirmerie sans aucun moyen d'enlever ce fichu bouquet (il revient) ou d'enlever ses robes. Oh ils pouvaient sortir mais aucun ne le ferez. Pourquoi ? Fierté eh oui cette fierté serpentarde, tous la maudite en même temps que Londubat mais bon ! Voilà pour résumer leur pensés et les plus sympathiques. Les discutions allait de bon train a propos des gryffondors, sur la fête, sur la prochaine visite de Londres, tandis que certains promettait de ce vengeais tout simplement de neville. Ils faisaient tout ici : ils mangeaient, faisaient leur devoir, jouaient, bref tout ils faisaient tout sauf ce qu'ils leurs tenait à c?ur : Embêter les gryffondors. Tout avait été mis en place pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas et pourtant certain s'ennuyaient, ils avaient eu la visite d'un gryffondors pour leur expliquer qu'ils devaient copier leurs leçons pour eux sinon c'était tout mais ils avaient une petite pensée les réconfortés, ils n'auraient pas a rattraper les cours les autres maisons s'en occuper pour eux. Heureusement ils sortaient demain après midi, la vie reprendrait son cours et eux aussi d'ailleurs mais ils ne seront plus ici. Le professeur Rogue s'était enfermé dans sa chambre après avoir récupéré la pellicule de l'appareil de McGonagall mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que ce n'est pas la bonne pellicule(niark !) Et bien sur il l'a brûlé sans vérifier ! Il avait d'autre chose en tête comme espérait que les effets de cette potion ne dure que deux jour et juré qu'il ne s'approcherait plus de Londubat. Et surtout essayait de trouver une contre potions pour pouvoir enlever des points à gryffondor sans attendre demain après midi ou plus ca il l'avait caché aux élèves car il n'en était pas du tout sur que ca n durerait que deux jours. Les professeurs lui donnaient des nouvelles des élèves sur tout McGonagall d'ailleurs un peu trop à son goût mais bon il en avait appris des choses : 1) ne plus s'approcher du chaudron a Londubat  
  
2) ne plus laisser Potter allait chercher de l'aide surtout quand il se dévoue pour des serpentards et quand il sourit.  
  
3) les serpentards manquaient aux gryffondors du moins leur disputes. Il en rit encore qui l'aurait cru que c'était possible ? Personne !  
  
4) les gryffondors manquaient aux serpentards du moins leurs disputes. Ca par contre c'était moins drôle ça posait même un problème.  
  
5) Et ne plus se mettre dans une situation embarrassante devant Minerva !  
  
C'était tout et suffisant pour une journée et pour lui. Maintenant qu'il avait fini ce bilan ; avait une drôle d'impression comme si on s'était jouer de lui. Bizarre ! Minerva ! Cette veille folle lui avait pas donné la bonne pellicule à tous les coups ! Il venait d'apprendre une sixième et nouvelle chose :  
  
6) vérifier toujours ce que vous donne McGonagall surtout si c'est embarrassant et qu'elle vous le remet sans trop poser de problème ! Il tourna comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre puis décida de lire un peu et il aviserait demain quand tout sera terminer en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.  
  
Le lendemain matin, les gryffondors se sentait exister et avait retrouvés leur bonne humeur et pour cause cet après midi, tout reprendra son cours normal insultes, bagarres et on en passe. De même à l'infirmerie, l'effervescence tout le monde rechercher ses affaires. Ils reprenaient les cours cet après'm avec les gryffondors en soin des créatures magiques. Pour la première fois ils voulaient vraiment y aller pas pour apprendre mais juste pour les voir eux : Leurs ennemis de toujours les gryffondors. Chez Rogue, lui attendait devant un miroir un changement assis dans un fauteuil. Soudain, il le vit pendant une seconde la robe avait retrouver son aspect normal il ne fallait plus qu'attendre. Plus les heures passaient plus les doutes s'ajoutaient et si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui s'il fallait encore attendre.. Au début d'après midi (vers 3h) tous les espoirs s'évanouissaient comme de la neige au soleil. Ca devait faire plus ou moins d'une demi heure qu'il aurait du retrouver leurs aspects de tous les jours. Soudain ils virent disparaître le bouquet puis les ailes puis leur robes (enlevez ces idées bande de cochon) redevinrent noirs après toutes les vérifications possibles ils puissent enfin aller en cours. Les autres regardaient la porte du château avec envie s'ouvrir pour laisser passer les serpentards et neville. Le cours se passa comme tout cour en commun entre les deux maisons. Aucune des deux maisons ne voulait avouer a l'autre qu'elle lui avait manquer même si ça se voyait sur les visages. Le reste de la journée idem pour qq1qui serait revenu après un voyage n'aurait rien remarquer de diffèrent. Le soir tout le monde avait oublier l'incident et était maintenant stresse pour tout autre chose : les résultats qui était affichait dans le hall en ce moment même. Tout le monde essayaient d'arriver les premiers. Harry et Ron eux aussi mais Hermione leur fit remarquer qu'il y aurait moins de monde après et qu'ils pourraient mieux lire sans être déranger ou bousculer. Après avoir manger ils allèrent voir Ron était avec Hermione Tandis que Harry relisait pour la 5ème fois avec qui il était mais le panneau lui envoyer toujours le même nom : Drago Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
N/A : alors aimez ou pas ? Dites le ! REWIEW SVP. Quelques mots sur ce chapitre ne vous en faites pas les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne deviendront pas amis je me suis servie de ma relation ambiguë avec un cousin pour la relation entre les deux maisons sinon je sais que certains passage faisaient POV mais bon je l'ai recommençais 3fois alors ! Pour les prochains chapitres on parlera surtout de Drago et Harry. Au prochain chapitre : Comment ça inséparables ? ! Bye ^_^ Shinji 


	3. chapitre2

N/A : Hello voici la suite ! Bon les mots pour les reviewers à la fin ! Bonne lecture ! ^_^  
  
Titre : Visite dans le monde moldu !  
  
Auteur : Moi ! (shinji)  
  
Disclamer : C'est pas à moi d'ailleurs c pas juste ! T_T (si qq1 à une idée !)  
  
Attention : slash ! ! ! C un love/hate ! bon ce chapitre n'est fait que de point de vue (sauf la fin) ** point de vue de.** C'est au tour des Gryffondors de souffrir  
  
Nombre de chapitre : six + ou -. On verra bien  
  
Chapitre 2 : Comment ça inséparables ? !  
  
** Harry **  
  
Depuis trois jours qu'il avait appris, trois en enfer et encore. Demain ils partiraient ensembles visiter Londres. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait sur lui elle n'avait personne d'autre ou quoi ! . Et maintenant il vient d'apprendre qu'il devrait dormir chez les serpentards, il paraît que c'est comme ça pour tous les groupes mais on cherche à le tuer c'était pas possible autrement. Tiens en parlant de ça, il est ou l'AUTRE. Il pourrait pas pour une fois attaquer avant juin ou Noël maintenant car comme ça il serait libre de ne pas aller à cette fichue ballade. Malefoy vient d'entrer et il se dirige par ici.  
  
«Alors Potter, toujours en vie ? C'est vrai, il a mieux à faire ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça de toute maniere. Tu as trouver un moyen parce que de mon coté, Rogue a refusé ! »  
  
« Si Rogue à refuser, c'est pas McGonagall qui va accepter. Réfléchis un peu à supposer que tu aies un cerveau ! »  
  
« Espèce de . »  
  
« Tiens Harry, il y a une lettre pour toi ! Ca vient de snifle apparemment ! »  
  
« Merci Ron ! Il m'envoie sûrement sa réponse pour aie ! Mais Ron ? Oh t'es toujours là toi ! »  
  
« Ça se voit tant que ça ! Mince ! pour résumé demain on va à Londres à moins que.. (Coup d'?il à un Harry pas d'accord ) donc tous les deux et tu dors avec moi. Ne prenez pas cet air choqué il dort dans le dortoir puis quoi encore ! Au faite tu dors dans le lit de Crabbe et il dort à serdaigle. Et dernièrement qui est snifle ? »  
  
« Quelqu'un et ça te regarde pas ! »  
  
« A ce soir Potter ! Je t'attendrais dans le grand hall à 7 :30 ! »  
  
« S'il croit que je vais dormir dans le lit de son chien de garde, il se met le doigt dans l'?il ! »  
  
« Harry, je ne crois pas qu'on est le choix ! Tu dois dormir à serpentard »  
  
« Mais on ignore ce qu'il a put faire dans ses draps celui là ! c'est ignoble »  
  
« Il a raison Herm' et de toute maniere tu n'est pas le seul griffondor a être à serpentard ! Il y aura fred et une fille de7éme année alors tu l'ouvre la lettre »  
  
La lettre ? ! Quel lettre ! Ah oui celle de Sirius ! Voyons voir !  
  
Salut Harry ! Drago malfoy tu vas à Londres avec lui ! Merci grâce à toi je vois que je ne suis pas un cas désespéré, bon on se verra à ton retour ! Sinon à part ces nouvelles catastrophiques comment ça va ? Mumus te souhaite le bonjour. Au revoir Sirius.  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
« Il se moque de moi ! »  
  
« Y'as de quoi se moquer. Toi le grand Harry Potter le Survivant est obligé de se coltiner Drago Malfoy pour la soirée et demain ! »  
  
« Merci Ron de le faire remarquer. Hermione on se retrouve devant la salle de métamorphose tout à l'heure ! Nous on va en divination »  
  
« Allez soit courageux ! Peut être qu'elle va voir que tu vas mourir en te rendant aux dortoirs des serpentards »  
  
** Drago**  
  
Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Potter il a fallut qu'il tombe sur lui et il le supporté pour cette soirée et demain. En plus il vient de recevoir une lettre de son père. Il sait très bien ce qu'elle contient, Crabbe et Goyle ont reçu la même et le lui on montrait avec la plus grande fierté. Mais lui ne veut pas IL peut ce fourré sa petite proposition là où il pense et la tournait 7 fois ! (ouille il l'est pas poli.). Bon c'était pas le tout mais il faut aller en cour étude des runes et après SACM( g la flemme d'écrire soin aux créatures magique alors) ! Après il avait enchantement avec les gryffondors tout comme en SACM !  
  
(Je sais c court mais j'ai des idées que les dortoirs puis avouez qu'un cour de divination et mieux qu'un court d'étude de rune.)  
  
** harry **  
  
Bon, voyons voir ! Elle met toujours autant d'encens  
  
« Bienvenue aujourd'hui on continue d'approfondir sur les feuilles de menthe et la prochaine fois.. »  
  
« On est à Londres » s'exclama Ron.  
  
« En effet M.Weasley mais quand on se reverra on étudiera l'écriture. Comment la décrypté pour en revenir j'ai étudié vos feuilles et oh M. Potter vous ne reviendrez pas de ce voyage ! »  
  
« Non ! Pas croyable ! Elle a tenu 3mn. Harry tu te rends compte ! »  
  
Ca c'est notre nouveau jeu, on la chronomètre entre ses prédictions de mort. Pavarti nous lance un regard pur haine tandis que certain rigolèrent. Le court passa et bientôt ils durent aller SACM tout en passant par la salle de métamorphose pour prendre Hermione.  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui nous récolterons de la bave de crhosique (vers blanc visqueux et très gluant berk !). Pour le faire vous prendrez un des bâtons la bas et vous le tournerez (comme la barbe à papa)puis vous mettrez votre boule dans la caisse. Bien est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de cette bave ? Hermione ? »  
  
« Elle sert à préparez la potion de Jifiu et elle peut aussi soigner certaines blessures. »  
  
« Très bien ! 10 point pour gryffondors ! Mais aujourd'hui on la prélève pour le professeur Rogue car les 7 années vont faire la potion Jifiu ! Vous pouvez commencez ! »  
  
A la fin du court la plupart des élèves durent se changer dont la majorité chez les gryffondors ! Si encore ce n'était que ca mais non au cours d'enchantement se fut seamus qui fit la boulette. Une détonation retentit et aussitôt une fumée bleue envahit la salle. Quelque minute plus tard après que la fumée soit partie, chacun dut converger qu'ils devaient aller à l'infirmerie car soit la couleur d'un des membres avait changé ou changé toujours, ou enflé démesurément ou était devenu aphone. Après le petit tour à l'infirmerie où certains dut rester encore quelque temps tels que Harry dont les cheveux s'étaient retrouvés en brosse (déjà qu'il avait du mal à se coiffé mais là !) mais aussi peinturlurer rose ! Mais il y a aussi le professeur Flitwick (chx : orange ; peau :verte), Drago dont le bras gauche ressemblait à celui de Van Dame ; Neville et ses livres qui restent coller sur sa tête et d'autre (je vous laisse les imaginer. Amusez vous bien !).Harry put sortir en milieu d'après midi des que ses cheveux aient fini toutes les nuances de rose possible et inimaginable quant au professeur Flitwick et Drago, ils étaient sortir en fin de matinée ainsi que quelques autres puis Neville sorti vers 1 heure. Bon il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester enfermer dans la tour autant faire un peu d'entraînement en provision du serpentard - gryffondor.  
  
« Tiens Potter que fais tu ici ? J'adore ta couleur de cheveux ! »  
  
« La ferme Malfoy ! T'es tout seul tes gorilles ne sont pas là et tu n'as pas peur tout seul ! »  
  
« Un défi Potter ça te dit ? Le premier a attrapé le vif d'or ! »  
  
« Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? »  
  
« Tu y gagne que tu ne dormiras pas dans le lit de Crabbe. Alors ? »  
  
« Ou est l'entourloupe et je dormirais ou ? »  
  
« Y en a pas et tu dormiras dans un lit de camps et ca vaux mieux que dormir dans ce lit. »  
  
« D'accord ! »  
  
La compétition s'engagea sur ces entre fête. Tout doucement au début puis de plus en plus violente jusqu'à que plus personne ne s'intéressait au vif d'or le jeu était devenu celui qui lâcherait son balai le premier. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Drago revienne à leur première occupation c'est à dire attrapé le vif d'or. Harry s'aperçut du changement de son compagnon de jeu et libéra toute la puissance de son balai.  
  
« Regarde Malfoy et apprend ! »  
  
Sur ces paroles, il attrapa le vif devant un Drago la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
« Ce soir je dors sur un lit de camp, Drago ! »  
  
** Drago **  
  
Il l'a attrapé ! Et en plus il me nargue ! Tu vas voir Potter.. Tilt ! Il m'a appelé par mon prénom Wow ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Je suis malade et lui aussi. Pas possible autrement ! Oui c'est sûrement le sortilège de Finnigan ! Et. Oh ! La magnifique couleur argent comme les serpentards.  
  
« J'adore ta couleur Potter. »  
  
« Quelle couleur ? »  
  
« Celle de tes cheveux, dis moi c'est une impression ou les gryffondors sont tous abrutis ? »  
  
« Ca je le sais que c'est de mes cheveux que tu me parle mais de quelle couleur sont ils ? Et pour ton information les gryffondors sont plus intelligents que les serpentards. Une chose très facile vu votre niveau intellectuel. »  
  
« Ils sont argent. Le niveau intellectuel ? » ( Mais il est con ou quoi !)  
  
« Allez ! Avoue qu'à part toi y sont pas très intelligent dans ta maison ! Bon je vais prendre une douche et manger »  
  
Là, j'ai rien à redire. Minute il a flatté mon ego pour avoir la paix le sale petit ..Eh mais c'est du comportement de serpenterai ça non ? Bon il vaut mieux y aller !  
  
Je suis en train de manger je ne sais quoi, le plus important c'est que Harry vient de rentrer et apparemment plus de la moitié des filles (libre ou pas confondus) de poudlard doit penser comme moi. Ses cheveux sont bleu nuit avec des reflets argent mais bon Goyle venait de dire un truc sur Potter que j'ai pas compris.  
  
« Hein Drago ? »  
  
« (Oups !) Quoi ? »  
  
« Il a dit mon Dragounet qu'avec sa couleur Potter on pourrait le prendre pour un serpentard »  
  
« Haha !Et vous n'avez pas vu tout à l'heure, ils étaient complètement argent ! »  
  
« Drago comment tu sais ça ? »  
  
« Ca quoi ? »  
  
« Ses cheveux. »  
  
« Heu Il était au terrain quand j'y étais. »  
  
« Ah ! Tu dors chez les gryffondors ce soir ou c'est Potter qui vient ? »  
  
« Potter qui vient ! Est que j'ai une tête à dormir à gryffondor ? »  
  
« Car moi j'ai une tête à dormir à serpentard ? »  
  
« Tiens Potter que fait tu là ? Vas y assis toi ! »  
  
Il y a dut avoir un truc sur mon visage car il s'assoie comme ça comme si s'était naturel de voir Harry Potter à la table des serpentards et parler avec moi. Il est sur qui il normal parce que je pose des questions là.  
  
« Jolie vue ! Mais la notre est plus impressionnante tu pourrais venir voir un jour. »  
  
Ca y es c'est sur il est malade ! Putain, je suis un serpentard et qui a toute sa tête pas comme certain, je prends un air outragé. Tiens la table des gryffondors est silencieuse.  
  
« Ca va la tête Potter ? Je savais bien que ta cicatrise t'avait mélangé les pinceaux mais à ce point »  
  
« Bon je suis venu te demande si je devais prendre mes affaires pour dormir ? »  
  
QUOI ! ! !Silence total dans la grande salle ! Oh ! J'ai compris bien essayé Potter.  
  
« Bien sur que non si tu tiens à te balader à poil. Je suis sur que certaine aimerais voir ça n'est pas Pansy ? Ou ta s?ur Blaise ? »  
  
« Ne mêle pas ma s?ur à ça ! »  
  
« Alors Potter ? Avec ou sans ? »  
  
« Hum »  
  
J'avais raison l'argent circule à la table des gryffondors et serdaigles. Bon il vaut terminé mon repas avant qu'ils ne remettent ça et filé en douce.  
  
Bon il est 7 :30 et je les attends. Eh oui je dois conduire les autres aussi. Tiens Potter a pris ses vêtements. Sans un mot, je les conduis au dortoir. Je leur explique le fonctionnement et tout le tralala puis Weasley sort un jeu et ils se mettent à jouer pendant que les autres qui sont on ne sait ou font je ne sais quoi et d'ailleurs je nie avoir un lien avec tout ce qui pourrait ce passer.  
  
« Alors Potter t'a pris tes vêtements finalement ? »  
  
« La ferme Malfoy ! Je gagne. »  
  
« C'est quoi comme jeu ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu ! »  
  
« Normal c'est George et moi qui l'avons fabriqué. Ca s'appelle Le Piervant se sont des questions regroupées par thème plus t'a de bonnes réponses plus t'avance par contre les mauvaises font reculer. Tu peux choisir le niveau facile une case jusqu'au plus difficiles de cinq cases. »  
  
« ah d 'accord je peux regarder »  
  
« Pas de problème. Tiens Lucia une question de botanique . »  
  
On a jouez comme ça jusqu'à 10h puis on est parti se coucher. Les jumeaux sont peut être des Weasley qui plus et des gryffondors leur jeu est quand même très bien il y en a pour tous les goûts. Le lendemain matin, les gryffondors et quelque serpentard parlent du Piervant et des changements qui pourraient rendre le jeu mieux et des différentes variantes qui pourraient avoir dont un spécial défis. Soudain ils appellent les groupes pour la visite et les font passer à la pièce qui a servi pour les champions l'année dernière. On en revient avec un bracelet identique à nos poignets.  
  
_A ton avis pour quoi ils nous ont mis ces bracelets ?  
  
_J'en sais strictement rien !  
  
_Dumbledore va parler ! On va peut être savoir.  
  
_Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi ces bracelets et à quoi servent ils ? C'est très simple ces bracelets vous empêche de trop vous éloignez de votre compagnon c'est à dire de plus de 2 mètres. Vous êtes donc inséparables jusqu'à votre retour à poudlard et la donne du mot de passe ce soir sur ce bonne journée.  
  
Quoi ! ! Inséparables avec Potter. Plusieurs protestations s'élèvent apparemment plusieurs élèves avaient pensé pouvoir filer chacun de son coté rejoindre leurs amis d'ailleurs moi aussi j'y avais pensé mais bon maintenant je suis obligé de me coltiné Potter. Comment ?  
  
_J'ai mal entendu hein Malfoy ?  
  
_J'ai bien peur que non Potter  
  
_Comment ça inséparables ?  
  
  
  
A suivre !  
  
  
  
N/A : Alors ? REVIEW PLEASE ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et ont laissé une review :  
  
Erzebeth-rouge : Ma première revieweuse merci ! Je fais des fautes c probable moi et l'ortho sinon j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que vas continuer à lire ma fic. J'irai voir les tiennes quand j'aurai le temps.  
  
Juliepotter : Bien sur que je mets la suite et l'idée vient de Miss serpentard.  
  
Miss serpentard : T'aime les love/hate heureuse de te faire plaisir. Pour les bloc j'ai trouvé une solution je passe des lignes puisque je n'est pas front page.  
  
Comet Groover : Merci beaucoup tu es anglaise non ?  
  
Merci encore ! Le 3 (un petit tour dans le métro.)ne devrez pas trop tarder et pour les anonymes allez s'y. Vous pouvais mettre des reviews maintenant ! Pour ce chapitre j'ai essayer de faire des points de vue dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci et à la prochaine ! 


	4. chapitre 3

N/A : Hello voici la suite ! Bon les mots pour les reviewers à la fin ! Bonne lecture ! ^_^  
  
Titre : Visite dans le monde moldu !  
  
Auteur : Moi ! (shinji)  
  
Disclamer : C'est pas à moi d'ailleurs c pas juste ! T_T (si qq1 à une idée !)  
  
Attention : slash ! ! ! C un love/hate ! bon j'ai décidé de quelque que partie point de vue ** point de vue de.**  
  
Nombre de chapitre : six + ou -. On verra bien  
  
Chapitre 3 : Un petit tours dans le métro !  
  
Dans le métro de Londres une voix attirait tous les regards (devinez qui ^_^). La voix appartenait à un garçon qui ne cessait de faire des reproches aux choses qui l'entourait mais aussi au garçon un peu plus en avant.  
  
« C'est complètement idiot de nous faire visiter et en plus.. »  
  
« Ferme la Malfoy ! Si tu crois que ça me fais plaisir moi bon on va ou ? »  
  
« J'en sais rien je ne suis jamais venu de ce coté la ! Regarde le plan ! »  
  
« Je n'aurai pas devinez tout seul ! Tiens si on allait à ''gift street'' »  
  
« Dis comment ça fais pour rouler ces machins ? »  
  
« Pardon ? Ah les wagons euh ! Grâce aux rails. Voilà ligne jaune ! Quai 3 »  
  
« Ligne jaune ? Quai 3 ? Y'a pas de ligne jaune ! »  
  
« Te tracasse pas ! Moi je pige. »  
  
« Oh très rassurant et que va t'on faire à '' gift street'' ? »  
  
« Acheter des cadeaux. Quelle question ! Enfin tu vas acheter des cadeaux moi j'vais pas en offrir surtout à ces imbéciles après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait il manquerait plus que ça. »  
  
« Heu ! Tu parles de qui ? Attends moi acheter des cadeaux moldus tu veux me tuer, déjà que mon père va me renier parce que je veux pas devenir mangemort mais si en plus il faut que je leur offre des cadeaux moldu je me fais tuer ! »  
  
« Ah non je pourrais en offrir à Ron, Hermione et les Weasley puis à Lupin et.. »  
  
« Lupin ! Notre ancien professeur ? »  
  
« Tu vois qq1 d'autre toi ? Bon nous y voilà ligne jaune quai 3 ! Allez monte ! Ca va pas te manger ! »  
  
« Dis Potter t'as fais gaffe à ce que j'ai dit tous à l'heure ? »  
  
« Non pourquoi ? » (ça se voit ^_^)  
  
« Comme ça. Tiens il y a Blaise là bas ! Viens on va le voir ! »  
  
« Tiens salut Drago, Potter. Alors vous allez à gift street ? »  
  
« Oui tu n'ai pas avec une poufsouffle ? »  
  
« Non une serdaigle. »  
  
« Qui ? »  
  
« Tu le sais très bien ! Alors tu le lui à dit ? »  
  
« Oui mais il a pas écouté ! Tu sais que tu fais une très belle tomate Blaise ? Oh très mure en plus donc c'est Emilie Norquil ! »  
  
« Oui c'est moi et laisse le tranquille ! »  
  
« Sois plus gentille Emilie jolie sinon le père Noël ne viendra pas ! Dites vous m'invitez au mariage tous les deux ! »  
  
« Sûrement pas ! Il manquerait plus Que ça Drago le poireau à mon mariage ! »  
  
« De vrais gamins ces deux là ! Drago tu sais qu'ils ont renforcé la sécurité. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Salut Emilie !» (tiens Harry se réveille)  
  
« Parce qu'ils ont reçu des menaces de mort sur certains déserteurs ! En voilà un que j'inviterais à mon mariage ! » Un petit regard vers les 2 serpentards pas très à l'aise.  
  
« Mariage ? »  
  
« Avec Blaise ! Ca vous dérange si on vient avec vous à gift street ? »  
  
« Non bien sur, j'en ai marre de parler pour les murs »  
  
** Harry **  
  
Elle sort avec un serpentard ! Je savais qu'elle traîné avec des serpentards mais pas qu'elle sortait avec l'un d'entre eux. Surtout qu'il déteste les Sang de bourbes comme dit l'autre là. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de déserteur. Bon reprenons le fil de la conversation bien qu'une conversation avec deux serpentards ne soit pas recommandé mais bon. Ils parlent de quoi ? Blaise qui essai de faire acheter des cadeaux moldu à Drago !  
  
« On n'aura qu'a les cacher dans notre dortoir et de toute manière mon père m'a renier donc je reste à poudlard pendant les vacances »  
  
Tiens Blaise est un des déserteurs donc Malefoy devrait être le second parce que je doute qu'il resterait avec Blaise s'il était pour Voldemort ! J'espère que mon visage n'a pas laissé apparaître mes émotions parce que ça m'a fait un choc. Drago «je déteste tous les sorciers de parents moldu et les moldus » Malefoy est un déserteur voilà pourquoi on nous a mis ensemble pour mieux nous surveiller.  
  
« Crabbe et Goyle ? »  
  
« Ah oui ces deux la ! On les planquera dans le dortoir d'Emilie. »  
  
** Drago **  
  
« Potter bouge de la ! »  
  
« Pas envie j'ai sommeil ! »  
  
Et voilà il fallait que je m'assoie pour que Potter tombe à moitié endormi sur moi. Ah ! Il bouge il va peut être partir mais vu la chance de ces dernier temps il se mets à son aise la tête contre mon épaule.  
  
« Ca va t'es bien installé tu veux pas un peu de bieraubeurre pendant qu'on y est ? Tu sais Blaise peux aller t'en chercher. »  
  
Purée encore trois stations et je suis obligé de le tenir à la taille sinon il tombe.  
  
« non ça va »  
  
« Dites c'est vrai que toi et lui vous avez dormis ensemble ? » Blaise t'es mort !  
  
« Oui monsieur se croyait dans son dortoir »  
  
« Et encore Emilie tu n'as pas vu la tête de Goyle quand il les a trouvé dans le même lit ! »  
  
« Ouais impayable ! J'aurai bien aimé en faire un peu plus pas toi Drago ? »  
  
QUOI ? ! Mais il est malade !  
  
« Puis quoi encore il croit déjà qu'on est tous les deux alors si en plus il va raconter à mon père qu'on couche ensemble je ne tiens pas à imaginer. Vous pensez qu'il en mourait avant de me tuer ? Dis toi tu de vais pas dormir ?  
  
« Je somnole pas pareil »  
  
« Ben voyons dans 10 mn on est dehors alors profite je serais plus comme ça ! »  
  
Quoi qu'est qu'il y a ? Qu'est qui ont à nous regarder comme ça ces deux ! Blaise, Emilie arrêtaient ça ou je raconte des truc qu'aucun de vous n'a envie d'entendre ! Maintenant il sourit mais qu'est qu'il y a à la fin ? On arrive ! L'autre ne veut pas se lever ! Brin pour lui moi je me lève. Il me regarde sans comprendre avant de prendre un petit sourire.  
  
« Mais tu pouvais me porter, je m'amusais bien avec tes cheveux moi ! »  
  
« tu sais marchais non ? Et qu'est ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux ? »  
  
Ohlala le sourire s'agrandit. Faites qu'il n'est rien fait.  
  
« Rien ! (Ouf !) Mais je ne sais pas marcher alors tu dois me porter ! »  
  
« POTTER ! Dégage de là ! Je t'interdis de sauter sur moi comme un malade ! »  
  
« Moui ! Mais dans le train je dormirais sur toi ! »  
  
Mais il est vraiment toqué là !  
  
« Tu feras ce que tu veux, je dormirais de toute façon ! »  
  
Le sourire digne d'un serpentard revient je crois que je n'aurais jamais du dire ça !  
  
« Même.  
  
Il continue en chuchotant pour que les autres bien qu'ils aient parfaitement compris de quoi il me parlait. Maintenant j'en suis certain ce mec est complètement cinglé et dire que c'est sur lui que repose tous les espoirs du monde ! Ca fait peur.  
  
« Harry tu as fini de jouer ? On peut y aller ? »  
  
« Oui maman ! Il est aussi coincé que Ron et Hermione ! »  
  
Comment ça coincé tu vas je vais t'emmener dans un hôtel tu vas voir si je suis coincé. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi !  
  
** Emilie **  
  
Tout l'après midi ça a été comme ça ils se cherchent des poux comme Blaise et moi au début. Tout y est passer des phrases crue made in Harry au chicanes etc. Je pensais pas qu'il les utiliserait sur Drago d'habitude il les utilise pour mettre Ron et Hermione ensemble d'ailleurs il s'est récolter un bel ?il au beurre noir il y a quelque semaine pour un propos sur Ginny mais je me demande s'il sera toujours vivant la semaine prochaine. Quand à Drago au départ il n'était pas très chaud puis des qu'on est rentrer dans le magasin de jouet il s'est déridé et s'est à poser des tonnes de question à Harry tout y est passer les trains les voitures surtout les jouets électriques. Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça. Il n'est plus le Drago Malefoy arrogant qu'on l'habitude de voir mais juste Drago je découvre le monde moldu. On a eu beaucoup de mal à l'enlever des peluches. Je crois bien qu'il en ait acheter une petite dizaine toutes marchant avec des piles. Puis ce fut la télé dans la vitrine alors là Harry qui se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire tout comme Blaise ou moi n'a pas pu se retenir tout comme nous ! Il s'était arrêter nette, a regardé cinq bonnes minutes puis il s'est retourner et a demander comment avant d'ajouter un bizarre et de recommencer à marcher.  
  
Il est trois heures et demi on s'est bien marré on a prévu de se retrouver ensemble dans un wagon pour se raconter le reste de notre journée mais là on va se séparer. Harry va chercher un truc chez son oncle moldu à quelque pâté de maison de la. Je pense aussi qu'il a autre chose en tête mais je ne veux pas savoir.  
  
** fin de ce point de vue **  
  
« Tu sais je me suis beaucoup amusées avec vous deux ! Et Drago ne le tue pas je veux le revoir ! Et toi Harry ne raconte pas de bêtise ! »  
  
« Oui maman je ne raconterais pas de bêtises ! A ce soir Blaise au wagon ! Si on est pas là c'est qu'on est dans une chambre d'hôtel ! Ou dans un autre wagon tout seuls et je ne suis pas sur que vous apprécieriez le spectacle. »  
  
« POTTER ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »  
  
« Tu viens on va voir pour des vêtements il faut que tu agrandit ta garde robe moldu et moi il me faudrait des vêtements à ma taille. Il y a un magasin pas très cher et génial à deux rues d'ici ! Puis ensuite on ira chez mon oncle chercher quelque chose puis on rentrera. »  
  
« Et je serais débarrassé de toi ! »  
  
« Toi aussi tu n'écoutes pas ce soir tu dors aux dortoirs des gryffondors. »  
  
« Et pourquoi ? »  
  
« Dumbledore l'a dit ! La veille l'un va dormir dans le dortoir de l'autre puis au retour se sera l'inverse »  
  
« Génial je me tape encore ce soir tes affirmations douteuses pour la nuit. »  
  
Après avoir acheté deux jeans trois sweat-shirts et quelque t-shirt. Ils traversaient ''serialkiller street'' quand une voix les arrêta  
  
« Tiens tiens Drago ! Quelle joie de te voir tu sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé ta réponse à propos du maître lui aussi n'a pas aimé ta réponse ! Voyons voir ce tu as acheté.  
  
Devant eux se tenait Lucuis Malefoy à ses cotés Crabbe (la serdaigle : Cho ) et Goyle (partenaire : Parkinson.) Et leurs partenaires puis derrière une dizaine de mangemort.  
  
A suivre !  
  
N/A : REVIEW PLEASE ! Alors le Harry comment l'avait vous trouvé ? En tout cas désolé pour les fans de Cho mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la faire tourner mangemort ! Et pour Blaise ben c pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul serpentard de5 année à haïr Voldie !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Il pleut ! (Mais ca peut changer) il y aura plein de choses comme .. Ben vous le lirez comme ça vous le serez nananere !  
  
Maintenant les réponses :  
  
Buggie : Merci mais relis j'ai remis le chapitre 1 à sa place.  
  
Mimi : merci de l'avoir fais remarquer tu peux y aller maintenant !  
  
Top_cerise : Heu tu m'as laissé trois la même review mais bon c le geste qui compte et comme je l'ai écris plus haut c remis en ordre mais merci quand même !  
  
Miss serpentard : Voilà ils sont dans le monde moldu par contre pour qu'il soit ensemble il faut attendre encore un petit peu ça dépendra de mon humeur.  
  
Erzebeth-rouge : voilà je t'es pas trop fais attendre j'espère et merci pour les points de vue c grâce à toi que je les aie continuer !  
  
Continuez à donnez votre avis grâce au bouton «go » sur tout et rien et un SVP pour ceux qui ne laisse pas de review laissez en une please allez Bye ^_^ Même question que la dernière fois je continue ou pas les points de vue ? 


	5. chapitre 4

N/A : Hello voici la suite ! Bon les mots pour les reviewers à la fin ! Bonne lecture ! Je ne c'est pas si qq1 a remarquer que dans le dernier chapitre qu le nom des rues avait un rapport avec ce qu'il se passait ^_^  
  
Titre : Visite dans le monde moldu !  
  
Auteur : Moi ! (shinji)  
  
Disclamer : C'est pas à moi d'ailleurs c pas juste ! T_T (si qq1 à une idée ! de plus vous serez prévenu si cela etait le cas)  
  
Attention : slash ! ! ! C un love/hate ! bon j'ai décidé de quelque que partie point de vue ** point de vue de.**  
  
Nombre de chapitre : six + ou -. On verra bien  
  
Chapitre 4 : Il pleut ! (Hum ouais on le garde même si le titre ne s'explique qu'a la fin du chapitre et le suivant !)  
  
Devant eux se tenait Lucuis Malefoy à ses cotés Crabbe (la serdaigle : Cho ) et Goyle (partenaire : Parkinson.) Et leurs partenaires puis derrière une dizaine de mangemort.  
  
« Père ce n'est pas à moi ! C'est à Potter ! »  
  
« Drago tu me déçois beaucoup. Porter les sacs des autres et de Potter qui plus est ! En parlant de ça, Goyle m'a appris quelque chose de très surprenant je dois bien l'avouer ; tu sais de quoi je parle Drago non ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Vois tu une rumeur qui dis que tu aurais dormi avec Potter est ce vrai ? »  
  
« Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous dérange comme ça ! »  
  
« Parce que tu es un Malfoy ! Tu as un destin déjà tracé. Soit mangemort ou meurt ! »  
  
« Peut être qu'il n'a envie d'être un larbin comme son père ! »  
  
« La ferme Potter ! Tu traîne toujours avec cette petite pute d'Emilie ? Sait tu qu'elle a préféré donner sa virginité à ce Blaise au lieu de toi ! »  
  
« Chang parle de ce que tu sais ! Tu peux parler toi tu es une pute de seconde zone. C'est qui ton client de la semaine ? Un detraqueur ou un psychopathe névrosé dépressif ? »  
  
« Tu l'as devant toi. »  
  
** Drago **  
  
Veux mourir ! Mon père couche avec ça ! Reflétions d'abord les explications après on verra. Pourquoi moi ? Potter trouve quelque chose vite ! Je ne veux pas mourir idiot. Potter dépêche toi si tu arrive à nous sortir de la je ferai tous ce que tu as proposé !  
  
« Hum c'est très bien mais on commence mais on commence à s'ennuyai donc on va vous laisser là. Ne vous en faites pas vous ne resterez pas seul très longtemps des aurors devrez bientôt arriver. »  
  
Bravo Potter tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont partir !  
  
« De toute manière, nous étions pas venus pour ça. Alors Drago tu es sur de ta décision ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Tu sais tu raflerais une petite dizaine de doloris si tu changeais d'avis. »  
  
Le miracle Potter est arrivé ! Heu chuis obligé de tenir ce que je pensais auparavant !  
  
« Et Harry lui y visite pendant que je reçois mes doloris j'suis pas con non plus je sais bien pourquoi tu es là ! Dégagez on vous a dit que des aurores allaient arriver ! »  
  
« Drago donne moi une bonne raison de te croire. »  
  
** Harry **  
  
« Vous voulez une raison père ? Une bonne raison, vous en êtes sur ? »  
  
Eh Drago recule toi de moi tu fais peur avec ce ton là. Mais ne t'approche pas Bordel de ....Hé ce que disais tout à l'heure c'etait du bleuf hein je blaguais tu le sais n'est ce pas ? NNNNOONN ! Je ..Je ...Il embrasse bien le bougre et si on poussait la comédie plus loin. Hum si il continue comme ça y va y avoir un viol !  
  
** fin du point de vue il reprend plus tard c'est plus pratique pour moi. **  
  
Le jeune serpentard ne s'attendait pas à ce que le gryffondor réponde encore moins qu'il met ses mains sous son chandail. Mais bon c'etait bien plus convaincant comme ça. Harry passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui les entrouvrit cela suffit à Harry pour y glisser sa langue et nargué l'autre qui se prit au jeu. Malfoy senior qui décida de croire les arrêta pour lui c'etait difficile de voir son fil changer de camp et embrasser Potter par contre qu'il soit gay ne dérange pas bien qu'il aurait voulu un héritier ! Ils arrêtèrent à leur plus grand déplaisir tout se prenant par la main de peur a ce que l'autre disparaisse  
  
« Ca suffit ! C'est bon ! »  
  
« Vous croyez qu'on vous a attendu pour le savoir ! » (Harry remet ça ! Attention !)  
  
« Drago n'espère pas pouvoir rentrer au manoir cet été et pour les autres aussi ! »  
  
« Vous en faites pas, il viendra avec moi ! On dormira ensemble et même plus si voulait savoir. »  
  
« Je ne veux rien savoir du tout de ce que vous en faites en entre vous et d'ailleurs je ne veux rien savoir tout simplement ! »  
  
« Dommage vous ratez de ces choses tenez par exemple hier soir eh bien... »  
  
« J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir ! »  
  
« Vous êtes sur ? »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
« Ok si c'est tout ce que vous avez à nous dire on va s'en aller et passez mes salutations à tonton voldi et au rat ! On a des choses à faire dans une chambre nous !Bye »  
  
Prenant leurs jambes à leurs cous ils coururent ne s'arrêtant de courir qu'a Privet drive.  
  
** Harry **  
  
On y est ! On est vivants de plus Youpi ! Mais maintenant le véritable danger se trouve au numéro quatre.  
  
« Ou sommes nous ? »  
  
« A privet drive viens ! »  
  
« C'est la que tu habite pendant les vacances ? Plutôt joli. »  
  
« Mouais bof je préfère le terrier ! Mais j'ai oublié quelque chose et je suis venu le chercher ! »  
  
« Le terrier ? »  
  
« Les weasley ! On est arrivé viens je vais de faire visiter. Entre ! TANTE PETUNIA ! »  
  
« Que fait tu la toi ? Tu devrais être dans ton école de zigotos ! A moins de t'être fais renvoyer. »  
  
« Que c'est beau la famille tu ne trouve pas Drago ? Tiens la c'est le salon. »  
  
« Harry j'en ai rien a foutre ! Prends ce que tu es venu chercher et barrons nous j'ai autre chose à faire moi que de visiter une maison de moldu que je ne connais pas. »  
  
« Ouais Si tu entends des cris ne monte pas on n'en aura que pour deux heures maximum. ! »  
  
« Potter mais tu peux pas t 'arrêter ? »  
  
« Pas avec toi mon poussin ! »  
  
« Poussin ? ! Tu vas voir ! »  
  
« Pourquoi tu veux un nouveau surnom ? Attends je vais trouver. »  
  
« Malfoy c'est suffisant ! »  
  
« Malfoy c'est suffisant, c'est pas un peu long. Bon jusqu'a ce que je trouve je vais t'appeler Drago. »  
  
Bon fini de jouer, il faut que je trouve ce qu'Emilie m'a demander. Pourquoi voulait t'elle le livre de tous les contes d'antan (Dudley l'a eu comme cadeau). Zut ou il est ?  
  
« C'est quoi ça ? »  
  
Un bout de parchemin quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? La signature c'est Sirius Oups ! La boulette !  
  
« Tu... Tu... »  
  
« Je vais t'expliquer mais pas ici Ha je l'ai !Viens on part ! Attends j'allais oublier de prendre ça. Je suis venu d'abord pour ça »  
  
« Et c'est quoi ? »  
  
« Un album photos de mes parents et le livre de contes est pour Elodie. »  
  
« Désolé ! »  
  
« Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es désolé mon chou ! Au revoir tante Pétunia ! »  
  
« Arrête ça tout de suite Potter ! »  
  
« J'arrête que si tu m'embrasse ! »  
  
Là je crois qu'il va me tuer à moins que...  
  
« Et maintenant tu rougis trop canon ! »  
  
« Je ne rougis pas et lâche moi avec ça ! Je t'ai embrassé qu'une fois c'était pour que mon père me lâche et qu'il comprenne que jamais je m'abaisserais à son niveau ! Et d'ailleurs je me demande si j'ai bien fait ?Et cette histoire avec Emilie ? »  
  
De quoi y parle là ? Il a quoi dans sa main Ah ! Oui la lettre de Sirius. Qu'est ce que je dois dire !Il risque de me prendre pour... Oh puis c'est Malfoy après tout !  
  
« L'histoire avec Emilie ne te regarde pas ! Et pour Sirius on sera mieux dans un parc pour en discuter. »  
  
Pourquoi je fais ça ? D'accord j'ai aimer quand il m'a embrasser et que s'il recommencer je l'emmène dans un hôtel direct. Ok j'avoue j'ai adoré ça mais ça veut rien dire non ? Alors pourquoi j'adore le voir réagir à mes propositions plus que douteuse ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il va comprendre ? Qu'il va me croire ? Et que je ressens le besoin de tout lui dire ? Puis pourquoi j'ai l'impression que lui aussi a aimer quand on s'est embrassé. Oh je réfléchirait à tout ça un autre jour ! Bon voyons voir un endroit tranquille. Là c'est parfait y a même un banc ! Bon par ou commençais ? Ah j'ai trouvé le sale rat !  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
C'est fou il arrive à me donner un sentiment de cupidité comme si j'étais en faute ! Mais en même temps c'est que je suis en faute j'écris à un prisonnier en fuite et recherché.  
  
« Je commence par le début tu te rappelle du rat de Ron ? »  
  
« Oui et alors ? »  
  
« Il est à l'origine de toute l'histoire. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu chante Potter ? »  
  
Voila c'est parti je me lance dans les explication des animagis, au sortilège de fidelitas et tout le tralala. Apres une demi-heure de parlotte j'ai bien envie de lui lancés une de mes petites remarque mais vu son air ''je réfléchis'' je reste silencieux pour qu'il puisse assimiler les informations. Il est mignon quand il réfléchis d'ailleurs !  
  
« Je commence à comprendre ! Le rat de Ron est en faites ce Pettigrow n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Soudain un orage violent s'abat ainsi qu'une pluie glacée nous forçant à trouver un abri rapidement. On entre dans un vieil hôtel qui n'apparemment eu beaucoup de client depuis pas mal d'année de toute manière la pluie est trop violente pour qu'on risque pour trouver un autre refuge D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on se change rapidement car on risque de choper la trêve ! Hé quoi il a quoi à me regarder comme ça quoiqu lui ses vêtements aussi lui colle à la peau mais c'est qu'il est plus musclé qu'on dirait !  
  
« Bonjour ! Je peux vous être utile ? Mais venez vous réchauffer près du feu, vous allez attraper froid ! »  
  
A suivre !  
  
N/A :Bon je suis fière de vous annoncer que j'ai pondu ce chapitre en une soirée(ce soir) et que s'il n'etait pas sur FF.net c'était de la faute de mon frère qui avait fait une connerie résultat plus d'ordi pendant cinq jour je ne l'ai récupère que ce matin d'ailleurs ! Mais bon tout est rentrer dans l'ordre et la suite ne devrait plus trop tarder j'ai plein d'idée mais ça dépend de vous aussi ! Alors Review please ! et voici vos réponses :  
  
Elava : Eh là ca va ? Dsl de pas t'avoir mis au dernier mais je l'avais déjà posté alors je te met la !  
  
tania potter : Une réponse pour les trois reviews que tu m'as laissé qui entre parenthèse sont les même mais je te pardonne. Bien sur que c'était le but mais euh grand maître shinji tu ne trouve pas qu'en fait peut trop si tu continue comme ça la police va débarquer chez moi ! Tu sais il faut arrêter les boissons gazeuse et autre sucreries (c'est bien à moi de parler de ça tiens !) ! Mais ta review m'a fait très plaisir continue de m'en laissez !  
  
marie : Merci beaucoup !  
  
Sarah :Tu es rassuré maintenant ? Ils sont en compagnie de... on va dire qq1 qu'ils ne connaissent pas sans aucun moyen de prévenir Dumbledore Nan t'en fais pas quoique......  
  
miss serpentard : Voila ce que mon humeur m'a permis de faire mais tu vas voir dans le prochain chapitre ils..........  
  
Erzebeth-rouge :Je vais les continuer ne t'en fais pas et toi tu continue à me laisser des reviews ok ?  
  
Jedi Cathy :Merci beaucoup ! Un point en moins qui te turlupine !  
  
La question à trois sous dont tout le monde s'en fout : je vais peut être faire un prologue les réactions des autre plus qui expliquera pourquoi Emilie avait besoin du livre et sa relation avec Harry alors oui ou non ?  
  
Chapitre 4 : coincés dans un hôtel.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE ! ! ! ! ! ! merci 


	6. chapitre 5

N/A : Voila la suite que vous passez de bonnes vacances et de bonne fête  
  
Titre : Visite dans le monde moldu !  
  
Auteur : Je crois pas que ça ait changer depuis la dernière fois  
  
Disclamer : C'est pas à moi d'ailleurs c pas juste ! T_T (si qq1 à une idée ! de plus vous serez prévenu si cela etait le cas)  
  
Attention : slash ! ! ! C un love/hate ! bon j'ai décidé de faire quelque partie point de vue ** point de vue de.**  
  
Nombre de chapitre : six + ou -. On verra bien  
  
Chapitre 5 : coincé dans hôtel  
  
« Bonjour ! Je peux vous être utile ? Mais venez vous réchauffer près du feu, vous allez attraper froid ! »  
  
Sans un mot nous le suivons dans ce qui semble être un salon composait d'une grande bibliothèque. Il dégage de cet endroit une impression de puissance et de force. Il doit avoir la soixantaine son visage est sympathique je sens que Malefoy reste sur ses gardes. Maintenant que je regarde il n'y a que deux couleurs qui décore cette salle même les cadres des tableaux ont ses couleurs : rouge sombre et vert sombre. Je me demande si le reste de la maison est décoré comme ça !  
  
« Ma petite fille ne devrait plus tarder maintenant ! Elle est partie faire les courses en ville. Tenez mettez vous la et enlevez vos affaires, je vais vous chercher des couvertures et des vêtements secs. »  
  
Il nous regarde encore une fois j'ai raison il ne doit pas voir beaucoup de monde puis il monte, je ne sais ou !  
  
** Drago **  
  
Harry a l'air à l'aise mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a un truc pas net dans cette baraque comme de la magie et ce vieux moldu qui n'arrête pas de nous jeter des regards comme si on etait des bêtes bizarres. Il ne serrait pas au courant de ? Non impossible !  
  
« Drago tu as vu les couleurs de la pièce ? »  
  
« Tu crois que je... »  
  
OH bordel de merde ! Rouge et vert ! Comment ? NAN pas possible ! Tout compte fait je tiens pas trop a savoir et puis ca peut être un hasard. Qu'est que fout Potter ? Mais pourquoi il se fout à poil celui là ? ! Ouf il laisse son boxer. Ah oui le vieux il nous a dit .... QUOI ! Pas question ! Surtout devant Potter il est déjà dérangé avec ça alors là, il va le prendre comme une invitation et ne me regarde pas ca ou je te jure que Heu pas grave je trouverais plus tard ! Bon si je le fais, tu ne me saute pas dessus ? Bon je le fais et enlève moi ce sourire ! Une jeune fille de notre age entre. Elle a des cheveux mi-long châtain clair et yeux bleus.  
  
« Grand père je suis rentré ! Oh bonjour ! Je m'appelle Lyam, et vous ? »  
  
« Moi c'est Harry Potter et lui c'est... »  
  
« Je sais parler Potter. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. »  
  
« Ah tu es rentré Lyam ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider, tu peux préparer une chambre pour ces messieurs ? Je ne me suis pas présenté je crois. Excusez mon impolitesse je m 'appelle Andrews Mandos, je suis le gérant de cet hôtel. »  
  
« On ne voudrait pas vous déranger monsieur. Et nos amis doivent être inquiets. »   
  
« De toute manière vous ne pouvez pas sortirent les routes sont bloquées et voir inondées ! »  
  
« Tu as fait des provisions Lyam ? »  
  
« Oui lorsque j'ai vu la pluie j'ai pris des choses en plus »  
  
« Bien voila vos vêtements et les couvertures Lyam leur chambre, je vais ranger les courses. »  
  
Nous voila de nouveau seuls mais bons on s'habille en silence réfléchissant à notre sort : Primo : je me trouve dans un hôtel délabré  
  
secondo : Avec des moldus plus ou moins étrange d'ailleurs y sont les parents de la fille ?  
  
tertio : je suis coincé dans l'hôtel pour un temps indéterminé avec pour seule compagnie avec qui je peux parler librement est Harry Potter qui soulignons le, me fais des réflexions douteuses et qui ne pense qu'a ça. Je suis sur que s'il n'y avait pas de ces fichus bracelets il serait déjà en train de draguer Lyam d'ailleurs s'il fait ça je l'égorge  
  
Grand quatre : Je commence à être jaloux  
  
Conclusion : AU SECOURS ! MAMAN ! Je veux sortir de la ! (Sûrement pas ! ^_^)  
  
** Harry **  
  
Le dîner s'est très bien déroulé du moins si on ne compte pas les regards incessants de Drago entre Lyam et moi ! Il a peur que je saute sur elle ou quoi ! Je sais me tenir à table ! Il faut pas s'inquiet tu sais je ne la mordrais pas. Apres avoir débarrassé la table, on monte se coucher et un miracle il y a deux lits séparés. On s'assit sur un des lits.  
  
« Tu continu ton histoire ? »  
  
Quelle histoire ? De quoi il parle là ? Il veux un conte pour dormir ou quoi ?  
  
« Tu sa is avec Sirius ? »  
  
Quoi ? ! Comment il sait pour Sirius lui ?  
  
« Tiens ta lettre. Alors ? »  
  
Ah oui ! La lettre je me souviens maintenant. Je recommence la ou on avait laissé l'histoire tout m'allongeant aussitôt imité de Drago qui lui laisse sa tête tombée sur mes jambes. Au cours de l'histoire on change de positions pour revenir à celle du départ avec quelques différences Drago est sur mon ventre tourné vers moi et moi qui laisse aller ma main dans ses cheveux ! Mais bon je ne m'en plains pas au contraire, on continu de parler de tout et de rien. De la vie avec Sirius, si mes parents n'etaient pas mort, s'il n'etait pas un Malefoy. Mais bon on peut refaire le monde avec des si.  
  
« Hum il est 10h tu pense pas qu'on devrait dormir ? »  
  
« Quoi ? Oui tu as raison. Heu on dort avec quoi ? »  
  
Hein ? ! La bonne question ! Heu ? Ah j'ai trouver !  
  
« Drago, nos t-shirts sont sec, ceux qu'on a achetés en ville ? »  
  
« Oui. Pourquoi ? »  
  
« On va dormir en t-shirt et en boxer, quelle question ! Ca te va ? De toute façon on a pas le choix non ? »  
  
« En effet. Bonne nuit Harry. »  
  
« Bonne nuit Drago. Et rêve bien de moi surtout ! »  
  
« Potter arrête ça ! »  
  
« Oui mon chou ! »  
  
BAM « Drago t'as fait quoi là ? »  
  
« Ca ne se voit pas ? »  
  
« Heu tu es tombé de ton lit ? Oh pauvre chou ! »  
  
« Potter arrête ça et vient m'aidez à pousser un peu mon lit ! »  
  
« Drago petit cachottier ! »  
  
« Pardon ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Alors au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarquer nos lit son t'éloigné de plus de 2m alors viens m'aidez à les rapprocher ! Et garde tes plaisanteries pour d'autre. »  
  
« Ok !A trois. UN ! DEUX ! TROIS ! »  
  
** Drago **  
  
Apres cinq minutes de terribles efforts pour faire avancer le lit, lit qui entre parenthèse n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, nous arrêtâmes pour reprenne notre souffle. Pourquoi Harry regarde mon lit comme ça ? Hé, laisse les oreillers ou ils etaient et enlève les tiens de la !  
  
« Puis qu'on peut pas pousser nos lit, on dort ensemble ! »  
  
Nan, je suis maudi deux fois en deux soirées.  
  
« D'accord mais une seule réflexion et je te jure que voldemort ne sera rien comparé à ma colère, compris ? »  
  
« Mouis (cause toujours tu m'intéresse). Bonne nuit Drago ! »  
  
Silence. Il dort ! Youpi !  
  
« Drago ? » J'ai parlé top vite ! Merde credi  
  
« Quoi Harry ? »  
  
« Dommage ! Qu'on ne soit pas dans un de nos dortoirs, le tien de préférence ! »  
  
Ou Lala je le voit arrivé gros comme une maison !  
  
« Pourquoi ? »   
  
« Parce que..... J'aurais pu dire (voie de fille):Oh Drago si tu savais comme tu embrasse si bien ! J'ai adoré notre baiser ! Il etait comme une promesse d'amour éternel dis qu'est ce que tu pense de juillet pour nous marié ? Je prendrais Ron et Hermione comme témoin et toi ? »  
  
Oh mon dieu il est toqué ! J'en peux plus, j'éclate de rire en même temps que Harry ! Il nous faut cinq bonnes minutes pour nous calmer.  
  
« Dis comment, ils auraient réagi à Serpentard ? »  
  
« Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Certains auraient éclater de rire surtout Blaise qui aurait demander des détails sur le baiser et toi tu lui aurait donner avec la plus grande joie et d'autre seraient trop choqué pour parler ! Faut dire un gryffondor et un serpentard, un Potter avec un Malefoy c'est du jamais vu ! Et toi de ton coté ? »  
  
« Moi ? ! Heu ils auraient été silencieux le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle et ils auraient éclaté de rire sûrement. Puis j'aurai peut être aussi poussé la plaisanterie plus loin. »  
  
« C'est à dire ? »  
  
« Soit te traîné aux milieu du dortoir et t'embrassé ou bien faire une remarque bien placé à Ron du genre : Ron tu devrais faire comme nous ! Va voir Hermione et embrasse la, elle ne rêve que de cela et toi aussi j'en suis sur. A partir de la t'aurais entendu deux Harry et un nouvel éclat de rire sans la participation de Ron. Mais si t veux on pourrait faire les deux ou même le faire dans la grande salle. T'imagine la réaction de Rogue ? Ah j'adorerais voir ça, puis celle des autres maisons aussi et celles des autre profs. Puis... »  
  
« Y a pas un moyen de te faire taire ? Je voudrais dormir ! »  
  
« Si et c'est de m'embrasser ! »  
  
« Un autre ? »  
  
« Non et aussi j'écrirais à... »  
  
« D'accord s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire taire ! »  
  
Purée qq1 peut me dire pourquoi je fais ça ? Oh puis tout compte fait je m'en fiche. Il passe ces mains sous mon t-shirt et me serre contre lui ! Notre baiser devient plus passionné. Je crois que je suis...non ! Pas possible. J'arrête le baiser.  
  
« Alors tu te tais maintenant ? »  
  
« Bien sur ! Bonne nuit Drago. »  
  
Je me recouche en remarquant qu'il me tiens par la taille mais je ne m'en plaint pas ça me donne une excuse pour me serre contre lui. Il ressert sa prise, je ne remarque que maintenant la photo du lion avec un serpent. Apres les couleurs maintenant les animaux de nos maisons je suis sur que dans une autre pièce il n'y a que de l'or et de l'argent ! Peut être qu'on trouvera quelque chose qui expliquerait ce qui se passe ou ces coïncidences avant de partir puis si on trouve pas on pourra revenir non ? D'ailleurs pourquoi on est les seuls à s'être réfugié dans cet hôtel ? J'en parlerais à Harry demain pour l'instant dodo !  
  
A suivre !  
  
  
  
N/A : Je suis chiante hein ?^_^ Mais bon et le petit Drago qui se pose des questions. Allez plus qu'un ou deux chapitre et c'est la fin ! D'ailleurs la question vous pouviez y répondre mais vu que personne n'a répondu je la repose : Est ce que vous voulez un prologue ou Harry pourrait faire ce qu'il a dit et ou on verrait les réactions des autres etc. Alors ? Répondez !  
  
Maintenant les réponses :  
  
Marika jedusor : Heu oui il y a eu un problème apparemment le chapitre 1 est après et le reste va dans l'ordre après cet incident c'est bon normalement. Merci quand même ^_^  
  
Miss serpentard : Et celui la ? Tu as vu ils ont recommencer j'espère que ça t'a fait plaisir ! ^_-  
  
Erzebeth-rouge : Tu es contente ? Bon la suite ne devrais pas trop tarder et j'espère que tu passe bonnes fêtes. Pour Noël il est trop tard donc passe une bonne année et tout le petit tralala ! Bye ^_^  
  
Tania Potter : M'en plaindre bien sur que non tu peux recommencer si tu veux mais c'est vrai que Cho et Lucuis fait strange mais bon fallait bien que je trouve qq1! De plus je viens de terminer le pot de nutella que j'avais ouvert au dernier chapitre donc si c un peu (beaucoup)strange ne cherche pas ! Dis le moi ok ?  
  
Sarah : Tu vois maintenant ce que je veux dire ou il te faut le prochain chapitre ? Continue de me laisser un mot merci ! ^_^  
  
Nicolina : Merci beaucoup ! ^_^  
  
Bon plus qu'1 chapitre ou deux après je vais peut être en faire une autre de moi même ou allez revoir les défis de Miss serpentard ou peut être les deux en même temps. On verra bien donc les mots de la fin :  
  
Chapitre 6 : Explications et retour !  
  
REVIEW PLEASE et répondez à la question ! Merci ^__^ 


	7. chapitre 6

N/A : Bon voila l'avant dernier chapitre en comptant le prologue. Je dédicace ce chapitre à Erzebeth-rouge et à miss serpentard qui ont toujours reviewer ! Et la rumeur (enfin j'ai trouver ça dans un journal donc prenez comme vous voudrez.) que J.K.Rolwling aurait terminer d'écrire le cinq tome. Si c'est vrai sortez les bouteilles de champagne on aurait moins d1 an a attendre ! YOUPI ! ! ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ^_^  
  
Titre : Visite dans le monde moldu !  
  
Auteur : Je crois pas que ça ait changer depuis la dernière fois  
  
Disclamer : C'est pas à moi d'ailleurs c pas juste ! T_T (si qq1 à une idée ! de plus vous serez prévenu si cela etait le cas)  
  
Attention : slash ! ! ! C un love/hate ! bon j'ai décidé de faire quelque partie point de vue ** point de vue de.**  
  
Nombre de chapitre : six + un = sept (6/7 )  
  
Et j'ai décider de faire le prologue (on dit merci à FFelina et Crystale_arra ! ^_^)  
  
Chapitre 6 : Explications et retour !  
  
** Harry **  
  
Hum ! chuis bien dans ces bras. Hé qui lui a dit d'arrêter ça ! (Drago lui caresse les cheveux en descendant dans le dos puis remontant. Ils sont tous les deux à moitié endormis voir carrément !) Il recommence. Génial, bon j'en etais ou moi ? Heu sais plus, ça reviendra plus tard. Voyons voir hum. Drago, ça concerner Drago chou. DRAGO CHOU ! ! Je l'ai appeler Drago chou s'il savait comment... heu il l'avait appeler Bon d'accord c'était autre chose ! N'empêche que ce nouveau surnom lui allait comme un gant et non je dérive pas du sujet ! J'adore ce qu'il est entrain de me faire, je veux rester dans ce lit. Mais reste ou tu es ! Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Hier soir et ce matin, mon dieu dites moi ce que j'ai ? ! Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que je continu mon rêve moi !  
  
** Drago **  
  
Hier soir c'était magique ! Ouais magique, y a pas d'autres mots. J'ai dormi avec Harry Potter et j'ai rêvé de lui ! Oh mon dieu, on dirait une adolescente qui a son premier flirt ! De toute manière c'est Harry Potter comment ça ne pourrait pas être magique le sorcier le plus célèbre de sa génération. Puis pour un mec qui n'a jamais eu de petite amie, il embrasse plutôt bien. Même très bien. Mais la fierté, ma fierté m'empêche de lui dire que je l'aime. Oui Moi Drago Lucuis Malefoy j'aime Harry James Potter en faite non je ne l'aime pas. Je l'adore, ses cheveux en pagaille, ses yeux verts, son sourire, son rire... tout quoi ! Si on m'avait dit ça il y a trois jours, la personne etait à St Mangouste dans l'heure qui suivait. Comment mes sentiments ont ils puent changer en moins de deux jours ? Passer de la haine à l'amour ? Mais ne dites t'on la haine est proche de l'amour et que les contraires s'attirent ? Maintenant faite qu'il m'aime aussi ! A moins que ce n'etait pas de la haine et plutôt de l'amour ? Apres tout j'avais bien essayer d'être son ami en première année non ? Quand j'ai découvert que j'aimais Harry ? A 4 heures du mat, je me suis réveillé et je l'ai regardé, détaillé avec son petit sourire seulement là j'ai compris ! Je me suis rendormi en le serrant dans mes bras. Il est neuf heures, faut se lever. Je veux rester au lit !  
  
« Hé ! Potter, il faut se lever, il est neuf heures ! »  
  
« Hum ! Nan me lève pas a moins que ... »  
  
« NON ! Tu te lève ou je te traîne par terre ! Mais tu n'as que ça en tête ma parole ! »  
  
« Bien sur que non ! J'ai aussi euh... et euh tu vois c'est pas moi c'est toi qui me déconcentre. Toi et tes yeux, ton petit corps, tes cheveux... »  
  
C'en est trop, je suis sous la couette, rouge comme une tomate, bien que ça ne m'empêche pas de lui crier dessus !  
  
« POTTER calme toi et tes hormones avec ! Vas te défouler ailleurs ! »  
  
« Hum ! Mais veux me défouler avec toi et puis si je le fais avec qq1 d'autre tu voudras regarder ? »  
  
« POTTER ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »  
  
« T'as pas dit le mot magique ! »  
  
« Harry s'il te plait peux tu te calmer ? »  
  
« Nan, il faut dire Harry Potter que j'aime et que j'adore meilleur attrapeur peut tu te taire s'il te plait je ferais tout ce que voudras je le jure alors mon amour ? Puis si tu veux tu peux m'embrasser, t'aura plus de chance pour que je me taise. »  
  
Je te crois pour le baiser, c'est sur ! Mais bon ! Je sors de mon refuge  
  
« Harry écoute moi bien ! Jamais au grand jamais je ne m'abaisserais à ça ! Compris ? »  
  
« Pourtant hier, tu l'as fait et par deux fois ! Allez pour bien commencez la journée ! »  
  
« Potter si tu te lève pas tout de suite je te jure qu'une fois rentrer à Poudlard, je demanderais à Goyle ou Crabbe de te rouler une pelle pour calmer tes ardeurs que tu as sur les serpentards, pigé ? »  
  
« Pas tous les serpentards seulement toi. »  
  
« Potter, je te jure que si tu te calme pas, je le fais et je prends des photos disant que aime Crabbe et Goyle. »  
  
« Et tu crois, qu'ils vont le faire ? Rappelle toi tu leur as tourné le dos il me semble et tu l'as bien prouvé en m'embrassant devant ton père ! »  
  
Il marque un point là, bon voyons voir.  
  
« Alors je demanderais à Parkinson ! »  
  
« Elle etait là aussi ! Dis c'est parce que je t'ai embrassé que tu te souviens de rien ! »  
  
Mais tout le monde etait là où quoi ! Y a pas quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
« Alors tu trouve ou pas ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »  
  
« Non merci je vois le genre ! Moi. Dis moi tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pour cette histoire entre Emilie et toi ! »  
  
« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, tu viens on va se laver ! »  
  
** Harry **  
  
Chang, un jour j'aurais ta peau crois moi ! A cause de toi il ne va pas me lâcher avec ça. Il a ce petit sourire qui lui va si bien mais qui annonce qu'il sait quelque chose et qu'il va pas lâcher de sitôt. En d'autres mots, je suis bien parti pour un interrogatoire en bonne et du forme version serpentard ce soir. Je préfère pas imaginer puis je vais essayer de détourner son esprit de ce point mouvementer de ma vie privée et d'ailleurs aussi loin de toute ma vie privée si possible. Comment faire ? Voyons voir en faire bien plus que d'habitude (Aie pauvre Drago et pauvres hôtes donc pour ne pas vous traumatiser on va passer la journée et en venir directement au soir. ^_^). La journée etait exemple, Drago est tellement en colère qu'il a oublié l'histoire avec Emilie. Mais il ne répond plus à mes provocations, c'est pas juste ! Il n'a fait que rougir d'embarras mais c'etait très drôle et au dîner il a poser une question très étonnante ! Il a demander s'il avait une pièce décore en or et en argent et là Lyam et son grand père se sont regardé étonnés et répondus oui mais que la pièce etait maudite depuis bien longtemps et que personne ne devait y pénétrer sous peine de mourir de chagrin !  
  
A partir de là, ils nous racontaient la légende de la pièce : Il y a un peu plus de mille un homme et son amour ont bâti ce manoir et l'ont décoré comme c'est maintenant. On a depuis longtemps oublier les noms de ces personnes mais on est sur qu'ils vivaient en parfaite harmonie avec tout le monde et qu'ils se disputaient jamais pourtant un jour l'un d'en eux quitta la maison pour ne jamais revenir. L'autre l'a attendu et attendu encore et encore mais rien. L 'autre est mort de tristesse dans la pièce après avoir attendu son amour en vain ! Les propriétaires se succédaient jusqu'a leur famille achète ce manoir pour en faire un hôtel, il y a 100 ans. L'arrière grand mère de Lyam, car c'est elle qui a acheter le manoir prétendit avoir entendu à plusieurs reprise des sanglots venant du deuxième étage. Mais à part elle personne n'a entendu ces sanglots. Elle disait qu'ils se produisaient par deux fois aux même périodes chaque années aux alentour du 5 octobre et du 16 avril. Les dates correspondaient à la rupture des deux personnes et la mort de la seconde personne mais ça n'a jamais etait prouvé.  
  
On est dans la chambre et je sens qu'il parait en colère.  
  
« Pourquoi tu as posé cette question ? »  
  
« Tu veux savoir Pourquoi ? Bien voila ta réponse, hier tu m'as fait remarquer les couleurs du salon et bien regarde ça maintenant. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai posé cette question ! Des coïncidence comme ça n'hésite pas ! »  
  
Il fixe un point derrière moi, c'est un tableau représentant un lion et un serpent. Là en effet des coïncidences de ce genre n'existe pas du moins pas chez les sorciers ! Drago semble extenué physiquement et moralement. Il se laisse tomber sur notre lit.  
  
« J'en ai marre Harry, je veux rentrer à Poudlard, reprendre mes habitudes sans songer à cet hôtel, à mon père, à ce qui va se passer envers les autres serpentard, tout quoi ! Que toute cette histoire s'arrête. Toi entrain de t'entraîner pour voldemort, et moi entrain de vous embêter toi, Ron et Hermione comme si rien ne s'était passer ! Ouais ce serait génial ne s'inquiété que pour les études et devoirs ou comment vous emmerdez le plus. »  
  
Je m'approche du lit quand Drago me prends la main et me fait tomber sur lit. Puis il se serre contre moi en tenant toujours ma main qu'il position de sorte à ce que je le serre par la taille.  
  
« Tu crois que tout sera pareil ? Je veux dire, j'ai découvert que deux serpentards étaient plutôt sympa, que tu étais intéressé par le monde moldu surtout les peluches électriques et tu etais assez intelligent pour admettre que tu avais tort pour les enfants de moldu. Et surtout qu si tu n'avais cette fierté tu ferais un très bon gryffondor et ne le prends pas pour une insulte. »  
  
« Et toi tu ferais un bon serpentard. »  
  
« Je vais te dire un petit secret, Le chapeau a hésité entre nos deux maisons. Mais je ne voulais pas être à serpentard ! »  
  
« Oh ! Et pourquoi cela ? »  
  
« Trois raisons :Je ne voulais pas être dans la même maison de celle de voldemort, ou autre mage noir. Tu y etais et troisièmement je voulais rester avec Ron ! »  
  
« Dis tu pense que c'est qui a construit ce manoir ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas moi ! Deux tarés après tout tu l'as dit hier un serpentard et un gryffondor, c'est du jamais vu. Et pour tout avouer, on le saurait. Un gryffondor et un serpentard ensemble ça passe pas inaperçu non ? Regarde toi et moi, on n'est pas passez inaperçu à ce qu'on sache. »  
  
« De quoi tu parle ? »  
  
« Je te parle, du matin ou on nous a retrouvés dans le même lit mon chou dans ton dortoir. Notre première nuit ensemble, ah c'était si romantique et.... Et tu ne proteste pas ? Je suis entrain de raconter des conneries aussi gros qu 'une maison et tu reste là à m'écouter ! Tu vas bien t'es sur ? »  
  
« Potter tu racontes des bêtises à longueur de journée et j'en ai marre de te courir après et oui j vais très bien mais je me pose cette question pour toi. Maintenant laisse moi dormir en paix tu veux bien, ces révélations m'ont épuisé alors bonne nuit ! »  
  
« Bonne nuit Drago et fait de beaux rêves ! »  
  
Et voila, il dort ! I am the best ! Il a complètement oublié cette histoire avec Emilie. Hé ! J'ai pas pu l'embêter moi ce soir. Drago réveille toi please ! Non ? Pas grave je me rattraperais demain soir si on est pas parti. De toute manière je trouverais quelque chose pour t'emmerder. Bon j'enlève nos chaussures puis on dort enfin je m'endors à mon tour moi aussi. Remarquez il est mignon quand il dort, il a un visage d'ange. Il n'a plus ce visage prétentieux ou arrogant qu'il porte le jour. Bon, c'est pas tout mais il vaut mieux dormir si je ne veux me faire réveiller par Drago !  
  
** Drago **  
  
Je suis réveillé depuis un quart d'heure. Pendant tout ce temps je l'ai regarder dormir.  
  
CLAC  
  
Un hibou ! Je secoue Harry pour qu'il se réveille et je vais voir ou il y va. Non j'y vais parce que le temps qu'il se réveille, on y sera encore demain !  
  
BAM !  
  
Tiens Harry est tombé du lit, le hibou laisse tomber la lettre près du lit ! Apparemment il attend une réponse.  
  
« Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
« Un hibou. C'est Dumbledore, il nous demande ou est ce qu'on est. Les autres sont coincés à l'hôtel the hexenmeister et d'autre dans différents hôtels pas très loin, il pourra venir nous chercher dans quatre ou cinq jours ! Dis tu connais le nom de l'hôtel toi ? »  
  
« Non seulement la rue, c'est sack street ! Marque le, de toute manière même si on avait fait attention on aurait rien put voir avec le déluge qui tomber ! »  
  
Apres avoir marqué et donné la lettre, le hibou s'en va nous laissant seul de nouveau.  
  
« Bon on descend ? »  
  
*****  
  
Quatre jours ! Quatre jours à le regarder faire des propositions douteuses et aujourd'hui c'est le tour de Lyam sans rien pouvoir faire tout comme il y a deux jour ca maintenant monsieur alterne un jour moi le lendemain c'est Lyam. Si elle l'approche de trop près, elle meure et je ne plaisante pas ! Je suis jaloux et le seul qui me met de mauvaise humeur est Harry Potter a cherché Lyam comme ça ! Elle va croire que c'est vrai s'il continu ! On mange en silence, mais Potter lance des regards qui en dit long. Il propose de faire une partie d'un jeu que je ne connais pas mais je préfère allez me coucher et je ne verrai plus ces regards. Je monte les escaliers et Potter me sui comme s'il avait le choix d'ailleurs  
  
« Drago, ça va pas ? Tu veux que je t'embrasse pour te réconforter mon chou ? »  
  
« Oh pitié ! Tais toi ! »  
  
« Tu sais comment faire pour me faire taire, il suffit de m'embrasser mais si tu veux tu peux aller chercher Lyam ! »  
  
« Ne prononce pas ce nom en ma présence Harry ! »  
  
« Tu es jal... »  
  
** Fin du PDV **  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il etait coincé entre le mur et un Drago Malefoy qui l'embrassé de toute sa passion. Le baiser etait bref, trop bref pour les deux garçons.  
  
« Je t'aime Harry ! »  
  
Drago recommença à gravir les marches sans se soucier d'Harry qui lui monté les marche d'un air absent. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il trouva un Drago en larmes sur leur lit.  
  
« Drago qu'est que tu as ? »  
  
« A ton avis ! Tu ne m'aime pas ! »  
  
« Euh ! Drago écoute moi s'il te plait. Tu te rappelles le jour ou j'ai commencé à embêter Lyam ? Et bien ce jour là, je t'ai regardé dormir et j'ai compris que je... »  
  
« Que tu ? »  
  
« Que je t'aimais ! Et j'ai cru que si j'embêtais Lyam tu réagirais et que. »  
  
« Chut ! »  
  
Drago prit tout doucement les lèvres de son compagnon de peur qu'il le repousse mais rien de semblable ne se fit. Au contraire, leur baiser devint bien plus passionnel que ne l'etait les autres. Comme s'ils avouaient leurs sentiments à l'autre en donnant toute leur passion dans se baiser.  
  
« Je t'aime Drago ! »  
  
« Je t'aime Harry !  
  
Ils s'endormirent sur ces bonnes paroles pour n'être réveillé par Dumbledore, Rogue et Sirius.  
  
A suivre  
  
N/A : Tout compte fait, je raconterais le retour dans le prologue sinon ça vous a plut ou pas ? REVIEW ! Mais vous avez vu, ils sont ensembles, y'en a qui doivent être contents non ? J'arrête mes blablas et je souhaite avoir beaucoup de review comme cadeaux de Noël en retard s'il vous plait !  
  
Chapitre 7 : Poudlard et les réactions ! Le prochain se passe dans le train et le salle à manger et le dortoir des gryffondor mais je ne vous en dit pas plus !  
  
Maintenant les réponses à vos gentilles reviews (Arrêtez tous ces compliments vous me faites rougir ! Heu qu'est ce que je raconte moi, continuez plutôt) :  
  
Magli : Merci beaucoup ! ^___^  
  
Mimi : Je l'ai compris en grosse partie et il y est passé, l'autre aussi d'ailleurs !  
  
Sarah : Ils te plaisent comme ça alors je vais les laisser comme ça ! -_^  
  
Sailor digitale : Moi arrêter ? ! J'ai trop cette fic pour l'arrêter. Peut être que je vais faire une suite après le chap 7mais c pas sur ! Allez bye à la prochaine ! Continue tes fics toi aussi ! (A New life et Et si ? que j'adore) ^___^  
  
Marie : merci moi aussi d'ailleurs ça bien rigoler ^___^  
  
Erzebeth-rouge : tu dois être contente il y aura peut être une suite. J'ai passer un bon Noël et un bon réveillon aussi !  
  
FFelina : dsl, pour les paragraphes j'essayerais mais je promets rien. T'as aimer ce passage, c'est l'un de mes préféré ! merci ^__^ (pour avoir répondu à la question)  
  
Crystale_arra : merci pour tout ! ^__^  
  
HeRmIoM : Yahou tant de compliment pour moi ? Merci beaucoup ! !^___^  
  
Manu : Une torture ? ! Ca je dois bien admettre que d'attendre un chapitre d'une fic qu'on aime est une torture mais j'essaye de me dépêcher ! T'as pas trop souffert au moins ?  
  
Gabdo : merci continue de reviewer !  
  
Miss serpentard : Je le reposté à cause de toi et qq problèmes et j'espère que t'a passé de bonnes vacances ! C'est pas grave ! Tu l'adore celui là ?  
  
Laissez des reviews ! ! ! REVIEW REVIEW ! ! ^__^ 


	8. chapitre 7

N/A : Bien salut, ceci est le dernier chapitre. Peut être il va y avoir une suite (sur le mystère de l'hôtel et la fin de voldie) ou peut être pas, du moins pas avant qq temps ou d'avoir commencer d'autre fic HP ! Sinon, je remercie tous les reviewers permanents ou occasionnels qui m'ont encourager. Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui n'ont pas laissés de review si vous pouvez en laissez une, ça serait sympa ! J'ai décidé de dédier ce chapitre aux oublier Trunk-01 et Legolia quand je l'ai reposter vous n'y étiez pas dsl ! Donc pour la suite, vous verrez bien dans un mois plus ou moins ! ^__^  
  
Titre : Visite dans le monde moldu !  
  
Auteur : Je crois pas que ça ait changer depuis la dernière fois  
  
Disclamer : C'est pas à moi d'ailleurs c pas juste ! T_T (si qq1 à une idée ! de plus vous serez prévenu si cela etait le cas)  
  
Attention : slash ! ! ! C un love/hate ! bon j'ai décidé de faire quelque partie point de vue ** point de vue de.**  
  
Nombre de chapitre : six + un = sept (6/7 )  
  
La suite dependra aussi du nombre de review ! Plus de review = Arrivée plus vite ! ^__^  
  
Chapitre 7 : Poudlard et les réactions !  
  
** Drago **  
  
J'y crois pas ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Je dois avoir un grand sourire beat plaqué sur mon visage mais je m'en fous royalement ! Ca me passe largement au dessus de la tête, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il a dit hier ! Quatre mots « je t'aime, Drago » ! La le sourire s'accentue et je resserre ma prise sur Harry qui se retourne et me serre dans ses bras. Quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce si c'est Lyam je la tue tout simplement, rectifications, ils sont plusieurs d'ailleurs l'un d'eux me secoue !  
  
« Hum ! Quoi ! Oh bonjour professeur Dumbledore, professeur Rogue et Monsieur Black. »  
  
Le parrain d'Harry sursaute, visiblement il ne s'etait pas attendu à cet accueil puis il sourit et m'interroge du regard. D'un mouvement de tête je lui réponds en désignant Harry toujours endormi ! Rogue semble furieux comme si on l'avait obliger à faire un cours de divination sans retirer de point à gryffondor, tandis que le directeur laissa son regard se balader sur les deux lits.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas utiliser les deux lits ? »  
  
Rogue semblait sur le point d'exploser tandis que Sirius me regarde intensément.  
  
« Ils sont séparés d'un peut plus de deux mètres et ils refusaient de bouger alors on etait bien obligé ! »  
  
Sirius semble déçu tandis que Rogue aurait exploser de joie s'il avait été tout seul ! Je me bien demande pourquoi !  
  
« Vous n'avez pas penser à utiliser la magie ? »  
  
« Non en effet et vos nous l'aviez interdit sauf en cas d'attaque. »  
  
« Vous avais raison monsieur Malefoy, pouvez vous réveiller M. Potter ? »  
  
« Hé, Potter ! Réveille toi, il y a trois personnes qui voudraient te voir en vie ou réveiller ! »  
  
« Qui ? »  
  
« Le professeur Dumbledore, Sirius... »  
  
J'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il est déjà dans les bras de son parrain, j'aurais pas etais étonné s'il avait été s'habiller pour être prêt à partir !  
  
« Vous vous habillez et on y va ! »  
  
** Harry **  
  
On retourne à poudlard ! YOUPI et avec mon parrain ! Revoir tout le monde ! On rentre dans la salle de bain mais Drago ne semble pas très heureux, je me demande pourquoi ! Il se regarde dans le miroir, je me poste derrière lui en prenant ses mains dans les miennes et en posant mon menton sur son épaule en lui envoyant un petit sourire spécial serpentard. Il me le renvoie, TROP MIGNON ! Je commence à l'embrasser dans le cou pendant qu'il se retourne et dans bond souple s'assit au du meuble ou est le lavabo (vous savez, il y a une plaque de pvc au milieu un lavabo ou deux et en dessous des placards, vous voyez maintenant ? Sinon aller dans un magasin comme Leroy merlin ou bricorama ou autre chose !) ! Ses mains se détachent des miennes pour aller derrière ma nuque et jouer dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille. Les miennes (les mains) vont lui caressaient le bas du dos. Nos lèvres se rencontrent et s'ouvrent pour que nos langues jouent ensembles dans un ballet frénétique. Soudain il rompt le baiser.  
  
« Dis Harry comment on fera avec les autres ? »  
  
« On verra bien ! Allez, on s'habille ! »  
  
« Hum ! Mouis »  
  
Au bout de cinq minutes, on sort sous les yeux attentifs des trois adultes qui se trouvent dans la chambre !  
  
« Monsieur Malefoy, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose. »  
  
** Drago**  
  
Je me demande ce qu'il me veut, peut être à propos de mon père. Je doute que ma mère va me prendre sous son aile, face à mon père à moins qu'elle divorce.  
  
« Nous avons eu vent votre altercation avec votre père, or je doute que votre mère vous protège des foudres de votre père. Donc puisque vous n'avez plus de maison, nous pouvons vous hébergez le temps de vous trouvez une maison d'accueil ce qui ne devrez pas trop posez de problèmes tout comme M. Zanbini. »  
  
« Monsieur chez qui ira Blaise ? »  
  
« Nous avions pensez le mettre chez Mlle Norquil, mais elle n'avez pas assez de place chez elle. Donc quelqu'un qu'on attendais pas s'est proposé pour le prendre hors de sa scolarité. Je vous parle de monsieur Black. »  
  
« Mais monsieur, M. Black est recherché par les aurors ! Comment compte t'il faire ? »  
  
« Plus maintenant, il a été innoncenté quand Mr Pettigrow s'est arreter dans un bar remplit d'aurors qu'il l'ont gentiment accompagné au ministere. Nous y allons ? »  
  
Je sors de la piece, Harry a un sourire qui doit bien faire trois fois le tour de sa tete ! On a du le mettre au courant pendant que je parlais dans l'autre salle. Le temps de préparé nos affaires éparpillées un peu partout puis de dire faire adieux adieux à Lyam et son grand père. On est dans la voiture depuis 5 minutes que l'envie de donner une tape derrière la tête de Harry. Oh ! Pis brin ! Il n'avait qu'a pas me tourner la tête, c'est trop tentant ! Il se retourne tandis que je me remets correctement.  
  
« Mais ça va pas la tête ? ! »  
  
« Oh ! T'as eu mal ? Puis c'était tentant ! »  
  
« Bientôt tu vas me foutres sous les roues de la voitures parce que tu en auras envie ! Te gênes pas surtout »  
  
« Vraiment ? Je peux ? Eh ! J'ai rien dit ! Mais ne me frappe pas ! »  
  
« Drago et Harry, arrêtez. On arrive, on se revoie à Poudlard ! »  
  
** Harry **  
  
Le train démarre, on est que tous les deux dans le compartiment assis l'un en face de l'autre, un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres comme sur les miennes. Je me lève pour aller sur ses genoux.  
  
« Dis, Drago tu m'aurais vraiment jeter sous les roues de la voiture ? »  
  
« Bien sur que non ! Tu viens sinon Emilie va lancer une expédition de secours approuvé par Weasley et Granger qui en profiteraient pour dire que je suis en train de torturé. Et pitié ne fait plus de phrases ambiguës. »  
  
« Sauf si Hermione et Ron sont là ! S'il te plaît ! »  
  
« OK seulement s'ILS sont là. »  
  
« Oui, mon chou, je t'aime ! »  
  
« Moi aussi mais tiens ta promesse ! »  
  
Apres un rapide baiser, on sort de notre compartiment comme des gosses, un rapide coucou à deux abrutis (Crabe et Goyle), Hé la miracle, Ron et Hermione sont là avec Emilie et le deuxième parias de serpentard sans insultes. Youpi ! Peut être qu'il pourra accepter ma relation avec Drago. Ah non vu les regards qu'ils lui ont lancés, c'est pas pour demain. Merde ! Il s'assoit à l'extremité de la banquette. J'ai compris, je mets entre les deux tout en m'allongeant sur Drago qui se met aussitôt à râler contre les gryffondors un peu trop entreprenant.  
  
« Tu parle de moi ? »  
  
« Non, du ministre ! »  
  
« Ha ! Ouf mais tu sais qu'il était à poutsouffle. »  
  
« Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Emilie comment peux tu supporter ça ! »  
  
« Parce qu'elle m'aime comme tout le monde, on me dit j'ai une gueule d'ange, et toi ? »  
  
« ......Heu ! »  
  
« Et toi, Hermi toute jolie, t'en pense quoi ? »  
  
« Potter, on s'en fout de la gueule que t'as ! T'en que tu vire l'autre fou, tout le monde t'aimera ! »  
  
« Même les mangemorts ? ! Ils l'aiment plus, oh le pauvre ! Vais aller le réconforter ! Heu non, il a pas était très gentil la dernière fois ! Il ne m'a pas offert le thé ! Sinon, toi et Hermione ça y est ou.... »  
  
« HARRY POTTER ! »  
  
« Mais j'ai rien dit moi ! »  
  
« Mais non tu es le petit sain. »  
  
« Oh ! Blaisinou, t'es réveillé ! Ca tombe bien, il est pas très rigolo ton copain sur lequel je suis affalé, tu devrais le décoincer, et en même temps tu devrais toucher deux mots à d'autre personne si tu ne vois pas qui je veux dire je te parle de Ron et Hermione mais chut c'est secret ! »  
  
« Drago, il a fumé quoi ? »  
  
« Ca Emilie je n'en sais rien ! »  
  
« Sirius est innocent ! Ce sale rat est en prison ! C'est génial, n'est pas Drago ? Tu danse ? »  
  
« Au secours ! »  
  
« En faites non, c'est Ron et Hermione qui vont danser un slow ! » « Non ! »  
  
« Allez, vas y Hermi jolie et ce soir on sera des câlins coquins ! »  
  
« Potter, y a le petit ami qui est pas d'accord. »  
  
« Ils sont pas ensembles donc j'en profite, j'ai le droit Emilie ? »  
  
« T'as raison hein Blaise ? »  
  
« Hum ! T'en qui te laisse ça me va. »  
  
« Ah parfait ! »  
  
Ils m'énervent, ils ne font rien ! D'accord Ron est jaloux et va sauter sur moi si je continue dans cette voie puis j'ai Drago maintenant et je suis pas sur qu'il apprécie. Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Hé ! C'est quoi ça ? ! Ah, la main de Drago. C'est bien tout ça mais ça m'aide pas !  
  
« Weasley ne serais pas d'accord Potter et moi non plus. Si tu tiens à le faire attends que je sois à la salle commune de Serpentards. Je préfère affronter des Serpentards enragés que de voir tes ébats avec Granger »  
  
« Mais euh ! T'es pas marrant ! Oh ! J'ai une idée on fait un truc à trois ! Non à quatre ! Non à six ! D'accord ? »  
  
« POTTER ! »  
  
« Emilie, ne rie pas c'est très sérieux. »  
  
« Harry Potter, tu la touche et je t'étripe ! Et n'essaye pas de nous mettre dans tes trucs à je ne sais pas combien et je ne veux pas le savoir. »  
  
« Et toi, Dragonouchet t'en pense quoi ? »  
  
« Potter, calme toi et c'est quoi encore ce surnom ridicule ! Après Drago chou, mon chou, tiens en y pensant bien tu fais une fixation sur chou. »  
  
« Nan c'est pas vrai ! »  
  
« Pitié dors ! »  
  
** Drago **  
  
Bordel faite le taire ! Si on était tout seul il aurait pas temps de parler mais là. Et en plus je lui ai fait cette foutue promesse, il n'arrêtera pas temps qu'ils ne seront pas ensembles. Calculons les chances qu'ils se mettent ensembles avant la fin du voyage mais qu'est que je raconte ça fait plus d'un an qu'ils s'aiment et que ça se voit comme le nez en pleine figure. Y'a même des paris la dessus ! Mon dieu pitié ! Ce qu'il demande relève de l'impossible ou du miracle. A moins que...  
  
« Harry tu sais que Krum vas passer à Poudlard au mois de juin ! Tu ne le savais Hermione ? »  
  
« Heu si enfin j'en étais pas sure ! »  
  
« QUOI ! Tu savais qu'il allait venir et tu nous rien dit ! »  
  
« Il y a un compartiment vide à cinq compartiments si vous pouvez y aller pour vous expliquer car Harry et moi on essaye de dormir ! »  
  
« Qui te dit que je ne fais pas semblant de dormir pour te sauter dessus des que tu seras profondément endormi ! »  
  
« Hum sinon je disais que Krum allait passer à Poudlard pour parler des métiers dans le quidditch et pour affaire personnelle et le compartiment vide est à cinq compartiments de celui ci, merci ! »   
  
« Bon ils partis ! Tu joues les commères maintenant Drago ? »  
  
« T'as fait partir ma distraction maintenant comme je fais pour savoir s'ils sortent vraiment ensembles ou pas ! T'as pas tenu ta parole ! »  
  
« J'ai tenu ma parole ! Je t'ai laissé faire tes petites propositions mais j'ai jamais dit que j'essayerais pas de les mettre dehors si j'en avais marre. »  
  
« Mais Euh ! »  
  
« Harry laisse moi te dire que tu as un comportement de gamins. »  
  
« Emilie, ton petit copain m'a maltraité ! »  
  
« Voilà Drago, pourquoi on évite de rester avec quand il revient d'avec Ron ou Hermione. Il est excité comme une puce et se défoule sur n'importe quoi ! »  
  
Voilà ma géniale idée me retombe dessus !  
  
« Vous êtes sur qu'ils ne sont pas derrière la porte ? »  
  
« J'en sais rien pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que Drago et moi on sort ensembles ! »  
  
« Mais ça va pas la tête chez toi, Potter ! »  
  
« Ils sont pas là c'est bon, on peu parler. »   
  
« Dites vous sortez ensemble ? »  
  
« NON ! ! »  
  
« Blaise, tu sais que si cette idée saugrenue leur passait par la tête on devrait les envoyer à Ste mangouste ! »  
  
« Bon faites ce que vous voulez sauf toi Harry tu ne saute pas dessus ni autre chose de perverse qui trotte dans ta tête ! Moi je dors. »  
  
« Drago ? »  
  
« Hum ! Quoi ? »  
  
« Je peux dormir contre toi j'ai froids ! »  
  
« Ok mais dormir ! »  
  
Il s'allonge près de moi pendant que je le prends par la taille tout en le berçant j'entends « Ce qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux » avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.  
  
« Drago, réveille toi ! »  
  
« Hum, veux dormir ! »  
  
« On est arrivé, allez lever vous deux ! »  
  
« Emilie depuis quand t'est dans le dortoir des serpentards et arrivé ou ça ? »  
  
Des éclats de rires qu'est que j'ai encore dit comme connerie. Je suis au dortoir non ? Bordel le rêve que j'ai fait ! S'il y a un dieu faites que ce soit un rêve, un Harry Potter aussi chiant c'est pas possible ! Ca n'existe pas !  
  
« Drago, mon chou, je ne savais pas que je faisais un si bon oreiller ! »  
  
Réflexion faites si ça existe il est même ici !  
  
« YAH, POTTER qu'est ce que tu fous dans le dortoi.... »  
  
On est dans le poudlard express, donc c'était pas un rêve !  
  
« Dis donc t'as le réveil difficile toi ! »  
  
« Et encore la dernière fois, il .... »  
  
« Blaise ferme la ! »  
  
« Mais mon auditoire, je peux pas les laisser comme ça ! Attendant comme des chiots battus qu'on vienne les chercher enfin eux ils attendent la suite de ce que j'avais commencé à raconter et que tu as interrompu grâce à ton ''Baise ferme la'' si mélodieux ! »  
  
Je relève le nez de mes chaussures. Attention cas d'urgence un deuxième Potter vient de débarquer  
  
« Vous êtes de mèches tous les deux, Potter et toi ? «   
  
« NAN, pourquoi ? »  
  
Réponse en même temps, ils sont de mèches et sûrement Emilie aussi. Agitions en conséquence  
  
« Oh ! comme ça tout à fait par hasard. Bon je vais voire pour quoi ils sont pas revenu. »  
  
« Ils ? Il parlait bien de Ron et de Hermione ? »  
  
« J'en ai bien peur, Emilie ! »  
  
« Il est toqué, moi c'est normal c'est mon propre bien ! Je veux dire faire des propositions, c'est pour les mettre ensemble parce que c'est à devenir cinglé leur histoire, d'ailleurs je me demande si je ne le suis pas ! Mais lui, il a pas de raison ! »  
  
« T'es pas aussi fou qu'on le pensait. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
« YOUPI ! »  
  
« MALEFOY ! »  
  
« Euh c'était..... »  
  
« C'était Drago suivi de Ron »  
  
« Merci Emilie de confirmer ce que ma pauvre mémoire auditive a peur de confirmer d'elle même »  
  
« Dites le youpi c'est parce qu'ils sont ensemble ou autre chose »  
  
« Vu le cri de Weasley offusqué voir de pucelle outragée c'est parce qu'ils sont ensemble et que Drago les a découvert. N'empêche pour qu'il laisse un cri pareil sortir de sa bouche vue les circonstances je n'ose pas imaginé ce qu'il a subi ces derniers jours avec toi ! »  
  
** Harry **  
  
Ah le dortoir de gryffondor !  
  
« Je ne savais pas que de te trouver ici te rendrais heureux ! »  
  
« Les visages de Weasley et Granger ! »  
  
J'en rit encore ! Apres que Drago est confirme la bonne nouvelle, on s'est précipité vers la grande salle tout en demandant aux élèves ou fantômes (surtout eux) de retardé Hermione et Ron le plus possibles. Apres qu'une assez grosse partie de l'école soit réunie Flash Black :  
  
« Ecoutez moi tous ! Comme certain le sait depuis quelque mois j'essaye de mettre Ron et Hermione ensemble et entre parenthèse chose pas facile du tout mais j'ai essayé par tous les moyens à tel point que certain m'ont crus cinglé n'est ce pas Malefoy ? »  
  
« Ca c'est sur plus cinglé toi tu meurs ! »  
  
« Et j'ai réussi ! Si si, vous assure, ils sont bel et bien ensembles ! Alors quand ils vont arriver applaudissez les ! Maintenant je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont aidés dans cette pénible tache : Les jumeaux ! Emilie Norquil et son compagnon Blaise Zanbini ! ET faut oublier Drago Malefoy ! »  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, 'ils' rentraient sur une explosion de crie de joie et d'applaudissement avec moi qui saute amplement sur la table jusqu'à que Mc Gonnagal ne passe par la et me dis d'arrêter si je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un fou. Fin du F/b !  
  
« Tu m'étonne, j'ai adoré et toi ? Dommage que certain serpentards ne se sont pas mêlez à la fête ! »  
  
« Tu devrais remercier Peeves (Ouais, il a osé !)Il a fait le gros du travail après tout ! »  
  
« Hum t'as raison mais avec quoi ? Des ballons ? Des farce et Attrapes du genres carrelage mords-pieds ? »  
  
« HARRY POTTER »  
  
« Ah ! Tes amis reviennent ! »  
  
« Aide moi ! Je suis ici ! »  
  
« ON A TE PARLER ! MALEFOY QU'EST..... »  
  
« Baisse d'un son Ron ! Et il est ici parce qu'il dors avec moi ! »  
  
« A..av...Avec toi ? ! »  
  
« Heu oui heu non dans le dortoir je veux dire hein Drago Chou ! »  
  
« Ah ! TOI, c'est qui le lui a dis ! »  
  
« Ouais c'est moi Weasley t'as pas idée de ce que c'est de l'avoir sur le dos 24/24 H ! »  
  
« Calme toi, Drago ! »  
  
« Depuis quand tu l'appel Drago ! »  
  
« Pourquoi t'es jalouse, Granger ? »  
  
« Non. Dumbledore voudrait vous voir à son bureau ! »  
  
Drago, viens habiter avec nous YOUPI ! Sirius s'est présenté sous le prétexte que Blaise se sentirait moins seul ! Ben voyons il devrait prendre Rogue pendant qu'il y est remarque je suis loin de m'en plaindre comme ça je Drago tout au long de l'année  
  
« Hum Harry ? Est ce que tu vas faire ce que tu as dis ? »  
  
« Non, vu les données je vais faire autre chose »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu vas bien voir ! »  
  
Ce soir c'est le soir de la bataille d'oreillers ! On va s'amuser de huit à dix heure rien nous en empêche et Drago tu y participer. 5.....4.....3....2.....1......0  
  
« C'EST L'HEURE ! A L'ATTAQUE ! »  
  
« Potter c'est quoi CA ? ! »  
  
« Juste le soir de la bataille d'oreillers ! CHARGER ! »  
  
« Ils sont tous fous dans cette maison ! Mais Potter arrête ça ! »  
  
« Arrêter quoi ? Dis t'as pas vu Ron je lui dois trois coup ! »  
  
Deux heures et trente oreillers qui ont passé l'arme à gauche plus tard !  
  
« Je suis crevé ! »  
  
« Alors t'as aimé ? »  
  
« Ouais pas mal. »  
  
« Moi je dors bonne nuit tout le monde »  
  
« Moi aussi Harry Drago, Belle Bataille ! »  
  
« C'est bon ils sont entrain de dormir, tu viens ! »  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
« T'endormir avec Drago ! »  
  
« Ben on a parler puis apparemment on s'est endormi en même temps »  
  
« Harry Vous auriez du venir dormir après la bataille eh non trois heures plus tard ou autre »  
  
« De toute manière, il va pas le crier et vous ne dirais rien non ? »  
  
« Oui mais.... »  
  
« Donc l'affaire est close ! »  
  
Oh Ron si tu savais on n'a pas fait que dormir mais bon une histoire à la fois et Drago et moi c'est une autre histoire !  
THE END  
  
N/A : Voilà c'est fini du moins cette partie là. Pour la suite il faudra attendre ! DSL pour tout le temps que ça m'as pris mais ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédants un peu plus du double. Sans plus attendre vos réponses :  
  
Tunk-01 : Parfaite ? Yahou je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairais autant ! Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu jetteras un coup d'?il à la suite !  
  
Legolia : merci pour ton problème je vais t'aider :  
  
Il te faut une adresse e-mail valide à part ça tu vas dans REGISTRE et tu remplie tout ce qu'il te demande plus tard tu vas recevoir un e-mail  
  
Apres l'e-mail reçu et créer ta fic tu vas dans login et tu rentre ton adresse et ton code.  
  
Apres tu vas dans DOC MANAGER et tu remplis ensuite c'est à CREATE STORY pour mettre ta fic sur le net et régler les détails  
  
et pour rajouter des chapitres tu vas dans DOC MANAGER puis ADD CHAPTER  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour les review ano il décocher une case quand tu fais ton portrait (settings) ça ressemble à Do not accept anonyme reviews un truc dans le genre j'espère que tu as compris et dis moi quand tu seras inscrit ! ^__^  
  
Crystale_arra : L'un des meilleur ? ! ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Manu : Au moins j'aurai une lectrice pour la suite merci beaucoup : )  
  
Miss serpentard : C'est normal c'etait prevu ! Pour les autres défis je suis en train de voir mais je te préviens par e-mail de toute façon !  
  
Sarah : Merci pour la suite de cette partie il faudra attendre que je vide ma tète des idées que j'ai pour d'autre fic alors un peu de patience !  
  
Erzebeth-rouge :Tu vois j'ai suivi tes conseils, ça te plaît comme ça mais un jours ils sauront mais ça c'est pour la suite ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews allez soit contente il y a une suite mais pas pour tout de suite!  
  
Ffelina : pour les réactions tu vas devoir attendre ! Mais celle de Ron, Emilie et Blaise se sont fait pressenties mais n'hésite pas à me donner des conseils j'hésite sur certain persos ! ç_ç  
  
Andadrielle : Un des meilleurs ? Merci beaucoup ça me touche jamais je n'aurai penser ça qu'il plaise à certain d'accord mais qu'on me dise que c'est l'un des meilleur c génial ! MERCI !  
  
Sur cette fin de première parti je dis à la suite ou dans d'autre fic et n'hésitez pas a donner des conseil je suis tout ouïe merci  
  
Shinji ^__^  
EH ! ! ! ! ! N'oubliez pas REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE TOUT LE MONDE ALLEZ HOP ! ^_^ 


	9. Chapitre 8

N/A : Salut tout le monde ! ! Voici la suite de visite dans le monde moldu, une suite assez entendue apparemment. Je vous préviens l'histoire n'est encore totalement finie d'écrire il manque des passages aux chapitres : 3, 5, 8, 9 et le 6 est à peine entamé alors que les 4, 2, 7 est déjà fini. Je sais c très chaotique et je garantis pas le nombre chapitre ! Donc idées ou autres sont les bien venues (surtout pour le 3). La suite redémarre quelque mois après le chap 8 Pas de spoiler du tome 5 a moins que vous voulez que je réécrive toute l'histoire ?  
  
Ce chapitre est dédié à ceux qui ont répondu à mes questions et ont fait avancer une partie de la fic assez importante : Merci à Saael' Mangafana et Enishi  
  
Disclamer : Allez haut les coeurs ! Ils sont pas à moi ! ç__ç  
  
Couple : Bon alors il y a Ryry/Dray Ron/Hermy Remus/Severus/Sirius Blaise/Emilie et d'autre si affinité  
  
Chapitre 8 : Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle mais alors une nouvelle ? (Wahoo c le plus long ce lui la !)  
  
Harry Potter sur les genoux de son petit ami : Drago Malefoy, réfléchissait aux tournants qu'avait pris sa depuis cinq mois. Il sortait avec Drago Malefoy, Blaise et Emilie l'avaient découvert un mois après, Sirius et Rogue avaient un comportement bizarre, Remus et Sirius étaient ensemble. Drago et Blaise bénéficient d'une salle commune à eux ayant été menacé par les autres serpentards. Salle commune ou Harry et Emilie y passaient une grande partie de leur temps libre. Sirius était libre, Drago allait habiter avec eux dans sa chambre si possible.  
  
(Blaise) « Tu rêves à quoi Harry ? »  
  
(Harry) « Hum ? Oh, aux revirements de ma vie. Tu n'as rien appris ? »  
  
(Emilie) « Si en laissant traînait une oreille dans quelque couloir, on surpris une conversation entre Rogue et ton parrain. »  
  
(Blaise) « D'après ce qu'on a compris il y aurait un pari entre eux que Lupin désapprouve et amuse Dumbledore. Ils parlaient de vous deux. Sirius pensent que vous ferez un très bon couple et Rogue non sur ceux ils ont fait le paris que Sirius devait vous caser avant la fin de l'année et Rogue empêchez les manigances de Sirius. »  
  
(Drago) « Et de quand date ce pari ? »  
  
(Emilie) « Je pense qu'il date de quand une semaine après ils sont revenus de l'hôtel avec vous ! »  
  
(Harry) « S'ils savaient, et vous savez ce qu'ils ont parié ? »  
  
(Emilie) « Non pas même une rumeur chez les profs »  
  
(Blaise) « Dites vous allez le dire bientôt à Ron et à Hermione ? »  
  
(Harry) « Hermione pourrait comprendre mais pas Ron. »  
  
Une tristesse perçât sa voix. Pour le consoler Drago fit glisser sa main sur ses fesses tout en déposant des baisers dans le cou, puis le prit par la main pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre lançant une bonne nuit avant que la porte ne claque.  
  
(Blaise) « Remercions Salazar d'avoir eu l'idée d'insonoriser les chambres ! »  
  
(Emilie) « On n'a pas eu le temps de leur dire qu'une nouvelle sortie été organisée. »  
  
Blaise émit un petit rire en regardant la table, puis il suivit l'exemple de Drago, en emmenant Emilie dans sa chambre en pensant que les devoirs pourraient attendre demain vu qu'il n'y avait cours.  
  
******  
  
Dumbledore faisait face une nouvelle fois à une grande salle exceptionnellement muette et à des visages terrifiés et inquiets ça du coté des serdaigles, poufsouffles et des gryffondors quant au visages des serpentards il y a de la révulsion même si on retrouvait les deux expressions en plus petite quantité ! Mais sur toutes ses émotions une seule était majoritaire c'était l'effarement. Une nouvelle sortie sans magie dans les bois ? Loin de tout ? C'était sûrement une blague non ?  
  
(Dumbledore) « Bien sur il y aura des sorts de protection, pour parer une éventuelle attaque de Voldemort, sur la plage et la foret. »  
  
(Elève) « Une plage mais je croyais qu'on allait en foret Monsieur ! »  
  
(Dumbledore) « Il y une plage puisque nous près du bord de mer et vous pourrez vous baignez il y a une source d'eau chaude qui sort dans l'eau et réchauffe toute la crique ou nous saurons. Un derniers mots sur les groupes, il y aura des activités de groupes soit avec vos colocataires ou Binômes, nous avons décidé de garder ceux de la dernière sortie. Bien entendu vos professeurs ont accepté ce stage nature pour deux semaine a une condition qu'il y ait quelque cours, donc voici les cours que l'on garde :DCfM, potions, SCM, Astronomie qui se sera la nuit, et Botanique, vous aurez trois heure de cours en une matière par jour. »  
  
(Elève) « Monsieur ? Vous avez dit qu'on sera de quatre à dix dans un chalet, comment comptez vous faire pour cacher autant de chalet aux moldus ? »  
  
(Dumbledore) « En faites les chalets sont un camp de vacances moldus a des amis à moi qui me l'ont gentiment passé pour deux semaines. Plus de question merci, vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs, Bonne nuit ! »  
  
Harry quitta la grande salle en essayant de ne pas paraître joyeux pourtant il l'était, bien sur il prendrait un chalet pour quatre, n'ayant aucune envie d'expliquer à Hermione et Ron ce que faisait Emilie dans le lit de Blaise (leur relation semblait pas attirer l'attention.) Et accessoirement le fait que lui même soit dans le même lit que Drago en train de lui faire du bouche à bouche plutôt que de l'étriper joyeusement comme tout bon gryffondor ennemi de Drago Malefoy se doit de le faire ! Ses amis essayaient de leur faire dire ou il était la nuit dernière, son absence ayant été remarqué. Harry se demanda un bref instant quelle tête ils feraient s'il leur apprenait que non il n'avait pas rêve de Voldemort (Si possible qu'il est dormi cette nuit là )préparant de ses plans si diaboliques qu'il s'en sortait vivant à chaque fois et donc non il n'avait été sur une des nombreuses tours pour se calmer, que non il n'avait pas tenu compagnie à une charmante jeune fille mais plutôt à un diablotin extrêmement mignon avec des cheveux blond platine et des yeux gris appartenant à la maison serpentard tout en faisant diverse occupation ne concernant que les draps, son diablotin et lui. Et que ce diablotin en question, n'était personne d'autre en question que Drago Malefoy. Oui, la tête qu'ils feraient serait impayable.  
  
Drago lui attendait patiemment que son cher et tendre colocataire et fini de dire à sa dulcinée combien il était heureux d'être encore avec elle, n'importe qui avait pu l'entendre quand le vieux fou avait annoncé qu'ils restaient avec leurs anciens partenaires. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu crier sa joie, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils devaient jouer un jeu, et ce jeu même lui dictait d'aller dire à Potter (Harry) combien il détestait (adorait) être de nouveau avec lui et qu'il n'avait aucune (qu'une) hâte (c'est) d'y être surtout s'il (ne) devait (pas) supporter Weasley et Granger ! Bizarrement, ils avaient eu un appartement privé, pourtant il restait de la place la ou ils avaient mis les autres parias de serpentards. Enfin bon, il avait fini de se poser des questions sur la mentalité (Ou l'esprit retors ?) de ce cher directeur depuis qu'il avait annoncé qu'ils restaient avec leurs derniers compagnons. Mais maintenant il pouvait s'interroger sur la santé mentale du cher parrain de son petit ami.  
  
Sirius rentra dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Remus Lupin pour sa plus grande joie et celle de son compagnon, très en colère. Severus Rogue, dieu ce que ce nom l'énervait (Pulsions refoulées ?), il exacerbait ce rejet de l'humanité, il le haïssait, voulez sa mort, lente, très lente. Cette chose avait sous entendu qu'il n'était qu'avec Remus perce qu'il lui faisait pitié. Avisant la porte de la salle de bain et prit d'une envie subite de casser quelque chose, il serra ses poings et commença le combat avec cette porte. Avant de la réduire en morceau puis de s'attaquer à un énième plan pour foutre son cher filleul dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. (Chose dont ils n'ont absolument pas besoin !) Ce gosse était assez sympa quand on gratte un peu, tout comme son camarade Blaise. D'ailleurs, il avait souvent vu Harry, les deux serpentards et Emilie ensemble. Il se demanda un bref instant si les quatre adolescents ne se foutent pas de leurs gueules et si par le plus grand des hasards Harry et Malefoy n'était pas ensembles, avant de repousser cette idée. A moins que ce soit avec Blaise que Harry se trouvait, il repoussa vite cette idée il avait vu le serpentard faire une déclaration enflammée à la serdaigle. Tandis qu'il ruminait ses pensées, Sirius ne vit pas Remus entré et posé ses yeux sur la porte. Le lycanthrope se demanda comment le maître de potions pouvait autant énerver Sirius. A moins qu'il n'y ait pas de haine entre eux mais plutôt autre chose. Oui, il avait peur de nommé autre chose par son vrai nom : l'amour. Car ça voulait dire se préparait à perdre Sirius et il ne le voulait pas. Mais si Sirius était plus content avec Severus alors il le laisserait partir mais il faudrait qu'il en soit sur vraiment sur. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui se retourna près à frapper l'intrus.  
  
(Sirius) « Ah c'est toi. »  
  
(Remus) « Oui. A quoi tu pensais ? »  
  
(Sirius) « Harry et Malefoy. Les toilettes n'ont pas marché apparemment. »  
  
(Remus) « Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais tu devais bien t'y attendre les enfermé tous les deux seuls dans une pièce. Il parait qu'ils ont du passer à l'infirmerie ? »  
  
(Sirius) « Oui, Harry avait des hématomes et une main écrasée quant à Drago des hématomes et il était ouvert au front. Je ne comprends pas. »  
  
(Remus) « C'est très simple. Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je t'enfermais avec Rogue dans les toilettes ? »  
  
(Sirius) « Je le tuerais ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir, on se déteste ! »  
  
(Remus) « Eux aussi. Laisse faire le temps, s'ils doivent s'aimer, ils s'aimeront et s'ils ne doivent pas s'aimer, ils ne s'aimeront pas. Mais laisse faire le temps. »  
  
Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient de l'état de Harry. Il dormait de plus de plus en plus souvent dehors, il refusait de leur dire avec qui. Du moment que ce n'était pas avec Malefoy, ils ne demandaient rien a part que ce ne soit pas Voldemort ou Rogue. Heureusement à cette sortie il ne dormirait chez Malefoy et vice vers ça. Merlin sait qu'ils pourraient redormir ensemble. Ils ne savaient pas comment Malefoy avait réussi avoir une chambre à part pour lui et Blaise Zanbini. Et ils avaient écarté la thèse qu'ils étaient des renégats de serpentard puisque tous était réuni dans une nouvelle salle commune et il restait de la place la bas. Donc la seule option qui restait était que son père est fait pression pour que son cher fils ait une chambre a part avec Blaise Zanbini.  
  
Severus Rogue, LE Severus Rogue maître des potions à Poudlard l'école prestigieuse de sorcellerie, restait planter sur le seuil du cachot qui lui servait de salle de classe, son regard allant d'une extrémité à l'autre. Aucuns mots n'existait pour décrire l'état de la pièce. Non c'était réellement inqualifiable. Chaises cassées, flacon éclaté partout, sol mur et plafond, se mélangeant à d'autre produit, créant diverses réactions comme des petites explosions, volute de fumée et d'autre qu'il ne voulait identifier pour le bien de sa santé. Une question le taraudait depuis un petit instant : Qui avait osé ? Sûrement pas des élèves, Peeves ? Hum non, il avait traîné près de la tour aux fleurs toute la journée mais alors qui ? La réponse le frappa de plein fouet. C'était si évident : Black, ce chien galeux, sans l'ombre d'une cervelle, ce sale petit.... Il fallait qu'il se venge. Douleur ? Mort très lente ? Ah ! Potter et Drago ! Il allait lui faire croire qu'ils étaient ensemble et il briserait tous espoirs au dernier moment ! Oh qu'elle délicieuse vengeance, il souffrait, il agoniserait. Pire qu'Azkaban ! Heureux d'avoir trouvé la punition parfaite, il se dirigea d'un pas victorieux vers les appartements de Black et Lupin, sans jamais remarquer les deux élèves au tournant du couloir.  
  
(Blaise) « Tu es sure, qu'il sera tellement en colère, qu'il balancera tout ? »  
  
(Emilie) « Euh. On aura essayait ? »  
  
(Blaise) « Ok. Viens sinon on va rien entendre ! »  
  
(Emilie) « Ou est Drago ? »  
  
(Blaise) « Sûrement avec Harry. »  
  
******  
  
Harry se réveilla dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas, il était nu, bien, avec Drago, très bien. Minute, ils n'étaient pas ensemble hier soir alors comment se fait il que... Et leurs vêtements ou étaient ils ? Mais qui ... Sirius ! Oh lala, surtout ne rien dire et faire de compromettant. Merlin, faite que Draco pouvez ce la fermer ou comprendre avant qu'il n'est ouvert sa bouche, jolie certes, même très jolie et tentante tout comme le reste de son corps étendu près de lui. Ses pensés s'égaraient mauvais, très mauvais. De l'aide quelqu'un ! ! N'importe qui ! Rogue, Trelawney, MacGonagall .... Ah chiasse ! Drago se réveille, ne prononce pas mon nom par pitié pas mon nom ni de déclaration enflammé. Tout ce que tu veux sauf ça !  
  
(Draco) « Potter ? »  
  
(Harry) « Oui ? »  
  
(Draco) « Qu'est ce que ton idiot de parrain a encore inventé ? »  
  
(Harry) « Premièrement ce n'est pas un idiot ! Deuxièmement, heu.... »  
  
(Draco) « J'écoute, Potter, j'écoute. »  
  
Bien maintenant tu le fusille du regard. Bien, parfait maintenant on fait le poisson. On sert les poings et on s'apprête à lui sauté dessus. Malheureusement pas dans le meilleur des sens.  
  
(Rogue) « Potter, Malefoy ! Habillez vous et partez ! M. Potter, veuillez dire à votre parrain que je l'attends ici. »  
  
(Harry) « Bien messieurs ! »  
  
Sirius allait avoir un mauvais quart d'heure ou heure ?  
  
FIN ! ! ! ! !  
  
Alors ? Bien le prochain chapitre sera : Le camp ! Ca veut tout dire non ? Il devrait arriver hum dès que j'aurais débloquer le trois. Sinon voyons voir ce qui va ce passer. Une scène mimi entre Sirius et Remus puis entre Sirius et Rogue. Ciel vous serez gâtez dans le prochain chapitre. Allez à dans............6 mois ! Nan rigole 9 mois voyons !  
  
Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
Trunks-01 : Pour le prochainement c'est raté mais le prochain chapitre est là. C'est le principal, non ? Aux anges ? T'es mort de bonheur ? Je pense que je vais l'arrêter si elle tue. C 'est foireux je le sais. Mon frère a pris le gène humour et moi celui des fics qui réussie dans la famille ! Mais merci pour ta review ! !  
  
Andadrielle : Encore mieux ? C'est vrai avec celui me suis beaucoup amusée ! Je sais que Harry est cinglé et crois moi il va influencer le petiot. ^___-  
  
Lunarde : Dray + entreprenant. Hum ça devrait pas tarder. Merci  
  
Erzebeteh-rouge : Au moins. Mais bon le passé est le passé. Le problème des dialogues est réglé mais si tu as autre chose n'hésites pas ! Merci beaucoup.  
  
Clau : rougis comme pas deux ! Merci beaucoup. Ton e-mail ne marche toujours pas mais je vais encore essayée. Tu as l'art des review qui font plaisir toi ! Merci ! ! ! ! !  
  
JOYEUSES FETES ! ! ! ! ! AMUSEZ VOUS BIEN ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Bye bye Shinji qui se demande bien pourquoi vous la détesterez d'ici à quelque chapitre. 


	10. Les nominés sont: Siruis les dialogues e...

Salut ! Ca va ?  
  
Ceci est le résultat aux questions :  
  
Bien pour Sirius :  
  
Alors le gagnant est LE COUPLE A TROIS ! !  
  
Pour les parents d'harry : ils reviennent ! ! Pour ta question mangafana, il va y avoir une série d'événement qui... en faites si tu veux savoir tu viendras lire ! Moi sadique ? C tout à fait possible ^___^  
  
Merci à Mangafana (t'a pas a en être désolé au contraire ! Pour ton idée, elle m'a bien plu mais j'aurai un peu de mal ils seront en classe nature mais j'vais voir ! Oups ! ), Saael' (Nan, nan ça n'a pas servi à rien, puis un jour je ferai une petite fic Rem/Dubois ou les autres d'acc ?), enishi (merci beaucoup !) !  
  
Je ne mettrais la suite qu'une fois la grosse partie de la fic sur ordi. Merci !  
  
P.S : Si vous avez des idées, je suis toujours la ! En mail ou en review n'hesitez pas ! ^__^  
  
P.S : T'inquiète Saael' ca arrive j'en déjà deux d'écrit ca devrait plus trop tarder maintenant !  
  
Bye Shinji qui ferait mieux de se grouiller un peu à écrire ses fics ! Allez à bientôt ! ^__^ 


End file.
